


Super Times With SuperCorp Stand Alone One Shot Collection

by KaraLena90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl in some of these and doesn't know in others, Lots more but I dont want you to have to read through lots of tags, One Shot Collection, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraLena90/pseuds/KaraLena90
Summary: A collection of Supergirl one shots focusing mainly on Supercorp / Karlena.Will also include some Danvers Sisters & Kara/Maggie friendship.Story's will be a mix of cannon and AU.Requests taken.If needed Warnings will be given at the start of each chapter.





	1. The Koala

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving all my works other from Fanfiction at the moment, so please do bare with me while I get this all sorted. 
> 
> In this collection I will post the stand alone one-shots, I will create other areas for one-shots that ended up growing into two or more chapters. Requests and prompts and gladly taken, please feel free to comment with any suggestions you might have!

**Super Times With SuperCorp Stand Alone One Shot Collection**

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or any of the character and terms associated with it, this collection of story’s have been written for fanfiction only and are in not way an attempt to claim ownership of the programme or comic series.

**Relevant information:** This will be a collection of various one shots. Each chapter will be its own individual story. This is a dumping ground as such for all the extra ideas I have running through my head that can not be developed enough to make a full blown multi chapter story. Some stories will follow cannon, those which do I will reference where they occur in the series before the story, some chapters may be completely AU.

**Pairings:** Mainly Supercorp/Karalena, may be just friendship or relationship. Danvers Sisters, Kara/Maggie friendship. I will be honest I do not like Mon-el, if he is in any stories he won’t be portrayed in a good light.

**Rating:** For now, I will rate this collection T, if at a later stage series topics are brought up on one shots I will change the rating to M.

**Warnings:** If a one shot is going to content sensitive issues or possible trigger topics a full warning will be give at the beginning of the chapter that story is on.

**Finally:** I hope you enjoy these one shots, please let me know what you make of each one, and if you have any requests/suggestions for a one shot, please feel free to ask! Also please note that I do not have a beta for any of these one-shots, all mistakes are my own and I do apologise for them, I have dyslexia so sometimes I cannot see them as to me they just look right.

* * *

 

**Name:** The Koala.

**Rating:** T. 

**Teaser:** Lena still to this day finds herself having trouble believing the way in which she awakes every morning. 

**Relevant information:** Established SuperCorp relationship, where Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. In this story Kara is younger than Lena (when not counting the time she spent in the phantom zone).

**Reader Information:** Text in _Italics like this_ shows a flashback scene.

**Warnings:** Small reference to implied self-harm. 

* * *

 

 

**The Koala**

 

Lena laughed to herself quietly upon waking up, feeling that familiar sensation that she felt everyday now.

Kara Danvers was practically a puppy.

Lena Luthor knew this.

She knew it the moment that she first saw the younger woman.

She was adorable. She was awkward in an endearing way. She was shy but yet so very confident. She was kind and loving. She was one of those people you could not stay mad at for long, especially when she used that pout against you, or those eyes.

Those puppy eyes.

Yes, Kara Danvers was a puppy.

Lena knew this when they became best friends. She knew this when they started dating months ago. It was knowing this that made her realise that the younger woman was Supergirl, the revelation only bringing them closer together as they bridged the gap from best-friends to girlfriends.  

So really, with all this in mind, the way in which she wakes up every morning really should not surprise her.

But it does.

Every time, without fail.

If Kara Danvers, Supergirl, Kara Zor-el was a puppy, then it should be no surprise what so ever that she was also an intensely cuddly sleeper.

It should be no surprise that she would wrap herself around her girlfriend so tightly that it was impossible to escape the cocoon of blankets and limbs. It should be no surprise that the only response received from attempting to wake her would cause her to cling tighter and hide in Lena’s neck.

At first Kara had tried to distance herself, to stop herself from getting too cuddly when tired, Lena had noticed. At first, they would always start out laying closely besides each other. However, after finding herself waking every morning with her arms full of blonde alien, Lena began to assume the role of ‘the big spoon’ holding Kara from behind while falling asleep. Even then it still resulted in the same situation come morning when they both woke up; Lena being used as a pillow for Kara to cuddle up to having moved in the night to assume her favourite and seemingly only sleeping position.

A few months into their relationship Lena made an observation about her girlfriend’s sleeping habits.

The nights they stayed together Kara slept peacefully cuddled up to Lena, she was full of energy the next day having rested well. However, she noticed that the few nights a week they didn’t spend together Kara seemed weary the next day, as though she had not slept at all.

This prompted Lena to speak with Alex about the situation.

Not that the conversation offered much insight.

Alex had told Lena that ever since Kara arrived on earth the girl had trouble sleeping at night. She didn’t know why, as Kara had never told her, but she did know that unless Kara was able to keep in physical contact with someone that she trusted she would not sleep.

More time went by, Lena now accepting the cuddliness as just being a part of the way Kara was, thinking that maybe it helped her process all that she dealt with through the day in her duties as Supergirl. Maybe Kara just needed to be close to someone, be held by someone, after having to be so strong throughout the day.

It wasn’t until a movie night where Alex and Maggie stayed late, that Lena learnt that the way Kara was close with herself was completely different to the way in which she used to have been close to Alex when younger.

All four of them had fallen asleep on the couches tired from a long day, Lena had been the first to wake, finding herself in the all too familiar position that still shocked her.

Alex had been the next to wake up.

Alex had been completely and utterly shocked at the position in which Kara and Lena were lying in.

Kara was wrapped around Lena like a koala.

She was lying completely on top of her girlfriend with her one arm wrapped around Lena’s neck, while the other was up against her own chest her hand clinging to Lena’s blouse balling the material up in her fist. Kara’s one leg was entangled and wrapped around one of Lena’s while her other leg was thrown over her girlfriend’s stomach effectively pinning her down.

Lena on the other hand was trapped underneath Kara, she could not move a muscle without Kara wrapping herself tighter around her girlfriend as she slept peacefully.

Alex had never seen anything like it in her life, when Lena had spoken to her about Kara’s cuddliness she had no idea it was this extreme. Seeing the two of them like this was hilarious, she couldn’t help but burst into a loud laugh, causing both Maggie and Kara to stir.

Maggie had been confused at first but after seeing the two younger girls tangled so ridiculously she began laughing too, while Kara just mumbled about too much noise cuddling closer into Lena, tucking her head under her girlfriend’s chin and promptly falling back to sleep again.

Lena didn’t really think much of it, she just assumed that maybe Kara was cuddlier with her than others due to them being together romantically.

Until almost a month ago when Lena had been away for over a week on a business trip.

She had managed to complete the deal quickly and was coming back home a day earlier than expected, she hadn’t told Kara this wanting to surprise her girlfriend. Instead it was Lena that was surprised when entering her girlfriend’s apartment with the key that Kara had given to her a few weeks prior.

/

_Walking in Lena could see all the lights were on, even though it was gone 2am in the morning. At first Lena thought that maybe Kara had been called away on a Supergirl emergency, but the window that she usually left through was closed, with the curtains drawn tight in front of it._

_Lena could hear a bang from the bedroom, followed by another one a few seconds after and another after that. Frowning Lena dropped her bag by the wall before closing the door and making her way towards the bedroom._

_What she saw when she entered the room caused her to stop in her tracks._

_Kara was huddled on the floor in a corner; her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself hands covering her ears, eyes screwed shut tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, rocking back and forth banging her head hard on the wall behind her every few seconds._

_“Kara!” Lena yelled, noticing how her raised voice caused the girl in front of her to harshly flinch._

_“Hey, no, stop. You’re hurting yourself.” Lena said rushing forward to pull Kara away from the wall to stop her from hitting her head again._

_She knew that Kara was Supergirl, she knew it wouldn’t hurt her as much as any other person, but she had no idea how long Kara had been like this. From the looks of the wall it had been some time, she could see bits of plaster missing, and she was sure there was some blood on the wall, surly that must be hurting Kara by now if she was bleeding, right?_

_Lena was surprised at how easily Kara let herself be handled and moved, she was further surprised when Kara all but collapsed into her arms clinging on tightly while trembling._

_Bewildered by the situation Lena settled on the floor, leaning her body against the wall as she pulled her girlfriend into her lap, so that Kara’s head was on her chest, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s legs that were crossed over her own, holding her in place._

_“It’s too loud, please it’s too loud.” Kara cried trying to burrow further into Lena’s arms, causing Lena to frown, not understanding what her girlfriend was referring to._

_Not knowing what else to do, Lena began to stroke Kara’s one leg, bringing her other hand away from its resting place on her back to hold her head closer to her chest, gently running her thumb over the blonde’s hair._

_Lena could feel Kara tense and could hear her whimper at the same time a car horn sounded in the distance._

_It was then she understood what was happening._

_Kara was having a sensory overload. Her super hearing picking up every single sound for miles and magnifying them all._

_Lena knew then that she had to draw Kara’s attention away from all the sounds of the city, she needed to get Kara to focus on just one thing, so she could calm down._

_“Kara can you hear me?” Lena spoke softly, her lips mummering the words into the blonde head against her chest._

_“Lena! It’s too much.” Kara cried desperately, her voice sounding tired._

_Lena began to wonder how much sleep the girl had gotten since she had been away, she wondered how much that had to do with the sensory overload, or whether it was the noises that didn’t allow Kara to sleep in the first place._

_“I know Darling, I know it’s hard, but I want you to try and focus on me, just me. Block out everything else for now, can you try and do that for me?” Lena asked, resting her cheek against Kara’s forehead for a moment, before pulling back gently._

_Using her hand that was caressing Kara’s hair, Lena brought her head up, so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Focus on me, okay?” she said again, smiling when Kara nodded, keeping her blue eyes locked with Lena’s own green ones._

_“Stay with me.” Lena said using her hand to pull Kara’s head closer to her own, resting their foreheads together after she felt Kara flinch again._

_“Your heart is beating really fast.” Kara said breathlessly after a few more minutes had passed._

_“I’m not surprised, you gave me a scare.” Lena replied with a small chuckle, feeling herself begin to relax as she watched her girlfriend relax from her earlier tension._

_“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Kara said after a few moments, her eyes looking down._

_“Shh,” Lena silenced her following with a small kiss. “you have nothing to apologise for.” She assured afterward, not liking how self-conscious her girlfriend now seemed. “Has that ever happened before?” Lena wondered out loud after a pause, only to receive a nod in confirmation. “Before we started dating or after?” She asked further, her eyebrows rising in question._

_“Both,” Kara admitted quietly. “it’s always the worst at night.” She continued._

_“Why didn’t you tell me, I could have helped?” Lena asked gently, wondering how many times Kara had gone through a sensory overload like this alone, wondering how she had managed to without Lena realising what was happening._

_“You have helped. You do, you help me so much without even realising, it’s only when I’m on my own that it gets that bad…When I’m alone, it’s just too much. Everything is too loud, and so dark at night. The whole world seems that much darker, everything gets more intense, and I can’t ground myself. It feels like I’m back in space again in my pod, completely trapped in darkness with nothing but the sound of my home planet exploding. But when I’m with you I feel completely at ease. Touching you, feeling you, it brings me back from the darkness. I feel relaxed in a way I haven’t known since Krypton. You make me feel safe again. You make me feel like I truly belong here, that I have a home again.” Kara said honestly, gazing into Lena’s eyes with so much love, that Lena had no doubts in her mind about anything that Kara had just said to her._

_/_

It was in that moment that Lena understood Kara’s need for physical contact, for her need to be close to those she loved. Being close allowed her to focus her senses on the person she was with. It helped her ground herself. It helped her feel safe and relaxed enough to shut the rest of the world out and just be.

Being able to be that for Kara was an amazing feeling.

Every morning when she woke up she felt so loved, so wanted and so needed that it amazed her.

To feel loved was something Lena had yearned for since she was a child. Kara was able to give her that so easily, with every little gesture, every kiss, every smile. Kara gave that to her without even having to say the words, and Lena loved her back so deeply for that, more than she knew was possible.

She may still be surprised by it, but she no longer felt shocked or overwhelmed by it.

Sighing, Lena stretched, popping her muscles back into place before bringing her arms up to encircle Kara and tug her closer than she already was. She smiled as she relaxed into the hold and relaxed into the place she enjoyed being every morning.

“I love you, my little Koala.” She whispered dropping a kiss to the head nestled against her neck.

Content to just be cocooned in the safety of her girlfriend’s arms as her girlfriend found safety in her touch.

Loved, wanted and needed, oh so very needed.


	2. Holidays Can be Lonely Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit more angsty….I did warn you guys. Very Lena Centric. With established Super/Corp relationship and a bit of Lena/Kara/Winn friendship thrown in!

**Name:** Holidays Can Be Lonely Days.

**Rating:** T. 

**Relevant Information:** Established SuperCorp, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. 

**Teaser:** For some the holidays can bring joy and happiness for others they can make us feel completely alone.

**Warnings:** Mentions death of a loved one. 

* * *

 

 

**Holidays Can be Lonely Days.**

 

Holidays were not something Lena enjoyed. They brought out a loneliness that Lena tried to hide from by being buried her in her work. They brought an almost standstill to the world as people stopped everything they were doing to spend time with their families to celebrate.

Everyone except Lena.

Lena didn’t have any family to celebrate with, not anymore.

Her biological mother was dead.

So was her biological father, who as it turned out was Lionel Luthor after all.

Her adoptive mother was a monster, a crazed woman who had never shown any love to Lena in the whole time she had known her.

Her adoptive brother was crazed as well, nothing but a look alike of the kind and caring boy she once knew growing up.

Lena was used to being disappointed on holidays, knowing her adoptive mother would never want to spend time with her, knowing that the woman was probably thinking up her next crazed plan to rid the world of aliens or to free her psychotic son, or more recently, to kill her.

Which is why it made this day the worst of them all.

As horrible as she knew her adoptive Mother was, a part of her still craved to be loved by the woman, if only to help dull the pain of knowing she could never spend the day with her real Mother who she missed dearly.

Today was Mother’s Day.

The day to be thankful to the woman who gave birth to you, the woman who raised you.

Usually today she would send her adoptive Mother a card and flowers, if she knew where she currently was. She would try to hold out yet another olive branch in the hopes to one day gain a relationship that was more than concealed hatred from the woman who had insisted she be called Mother, when she never acted like one.

She would also send flowers to her biological Mother’s grave, she hoped to one year go in person, but she had yet to find the courage to do so, knowing that it would make the pain and longing she felt on this day worse.

Lena was strong, she had to be, but she did not cope well with emotional pain. She would rather hide away in her work to distract herself than have to feel any of the pain she had long buried while growing up.

This year she did not send any cards or flowers to her adoptive Mother, she did not hold out any olive branches, too much had happened. The time of olive branches were long gone. She had seen more of her adoptive Mother in the past year than she had for years beforehand. Why?

Because Lillian Luthor had tried numerous time to openly have her killed for not following in the Luthor name for hating aliens. For not allowing the family company, which Lena now owned, to become just as seeped in hatred and murder as anything else Luthor related.

This year Lena had tried to completely ignore the day. She knew she wasn’t the only one, many people were without their mothers on this special day, through no fault of their own.

She wondered if they felt just as empty inside as she did. She wondered if they were worked just as hard as herself to keep distracted and not have to deal with all the emotions the day brought to the surface.

“Hey you.” Her girlfriend Kara Danvers announced from the doorway of her office, leaning gently against the frame with a small smile on her face.

The greeting interrupting Lena’s thoughts as she turned in her chair to face the doorway.

“Hi,” Lena said in surprise, “What are you doing here? Not that I am unhappy to see you, but I thought you had plans with Alex and Eliza?” Lena asked in confusion as she stood from her chair making her way around her desk.

Kara had told her the other day about how she and Alex would go to Midvale and take Eliza out to dinner just the three of them, it had become a Danvers tradition for Mother’s Day that they did every year. Due to this, Lena didn’t think she would see her girlfriend till tomorrow.

“We had dinner then I left, I like to give Alex and Eliza some space and time alone, so it can just be them afterwards.” Kara said quietly as she walked into the office to meet Lena at her desk, running her hands down Lena’s arms as she reached her. “And, I wanted to see how you were doing.” Kara continued looking deep into Lena’s eyes.

Kara knew that even though Lena appeared to be well adjusted to losing her Mother when she was younger, she was still in pain like any person would be and that today was one of the worst days for that pain.

Then there was the added pain of Lillian.

“I’m okay, I’m used to it by now.” Lena replied, knowing that Kara would automatically understand that she was referring to the fact she couldn’t spend the day with her Mother, with either of her Mother’s.

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” Kara responded gently, before kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips, causing Lena to sigh in pleasure as her one hand came up to hold Kara’s head in place deepening the kiss.

Kara let the kiss continue for a few moments before pulling back to rest her forehead against Lena’s breathlessly.

“I want to show you something. Will you come with me?” Kara asked in a whisper.

 

 

 

Twenty minuets later, Lena and Kara walked into the DEO. Kara was leading, pulling Lena along gently by holding her hand. This wasn’t Lena’s first time at the DEO, but it still made her somewhat nervous coming here. Lena had known Kara was Supergirl for some time now, she had signed all NDA’s that she had been asked to and proved herself worthy of her girlfriends secret time and time again but still she worried what the agents here thought of her.

Her last name was Luthor after all.

She trusted Kara with her life, with her heart. She knew Kara would never let the agent’s do anything to her, and for the most part they had been welcoming. Those nerves were still present though as she followed her girlfriend through the halls of the underground government building, even if she refused to show them on the surface.

Her interest was peaked when Kara had told her she wanted to show her something though she had tried hard, she had yet to get Kara to give her any indication of what it was they were going to be doing. Admittedly she had hopped for something more romantic when Kara had said she wanted to take her somewhere. She thought maybe her girlfriend had planned a date, not a trip to the DEO.

She looked on confused as Kara lead them around another corridor to meet Winn, who was standing by a sealed door, three large candles in his arms.

She raised an eyebrow in question as Kara turned to look at her, a small smile gracing her face as she came to a stop in front of Winn.

Lena liked Winn, they had grown close, but to say Lena was confused at his presence right now was an understatement.

What exactly did her girlfriend have planned?

Lena watched curiously as Kara pressed her hand to a panel next to the door, the panel glowing green before the doors opened. She followed Kara and Winn inside as Kara took her hand once again before the doors closed behind them, shutting them in the privacy of the room. Looking around Lena could see the room was almost completely bare.

Apart from a large octagonal shaped block, that appeared to be made from some kind of metal.

Lena watched as Kara pressed a few keys on a similar looking panel near the doors, before her attention turned back to the centre of the room where there was now a hologram image of a woman. The woman had long brown hair and deep blue eyes just like Kara’s, she looked to be wearing a long white robe with the same ‘S’ symbol that Supergirl wore on her chest, she was holding a candle.

“Kara, who is?” Lena asked, although in her mind she already knew the answer.

“My Mother.” Kara replied, confirming Lena’s thoughts, “She’s not real, not really. She’s part of a program that was on my pod, it was damaged on my decent to earth, but Alex and the DEO managed to mend it. The block you can see on the floor held a message from my Mother as well as the program that allows her to appear in front of us now. She is an Artificial Intelligence from Krypton. She can remind me of the customs I grew up with, and has knowledge that I can’t remember or did not know when I was younger. She is technically just an accumulation of knowledge that looks like my mother but sometimes, on days like this, its comforting to see her again. I guess it’s like looking at a photograph.” Kara continued, staring at the hologram longingly.

Lena watched as Kara walked forwards, reaching her hand out in front of her, her hand passing through the hologram, making it flicker for a moment before reforming.

“The holidays and special days that are celebrated here on earth we didn’t have on Krypton. We had daily prayers instead to symbolise the things that here are symbolised in celebratory days.” Kara began to explain, “It took me a long time to be able to understand the concept of a Mother’s Day. Longer still, to be able to celebrate it with my new family, it felt like a betrayal to my Mother, as well as an intrusion on Alex and Eliza’s relationship.” Kara continued as she walked back towards them, taking the candles from Winn.

Lena felt torn as she looked at the hologram, never being able to see her biological Mother was hard, she was young when her Mother died and the few memories she had left she cherished deeply. She longed to see her Mother again the way that Kara could. Part of her envied Kara right now for having that chance. While another part of her wondered if it would make the longing worse.

To be able to see her Mother while at the same time knowing she’s not really there, that she can’t touch her, would be hard to deal with, probably heart-breaking.

“I never knew my Mother.” Winn said after a silence, drawing Lena’s attention from the AI, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Winn had been strangely quiet the whole time, something he usually wasn’t around her, he would usually be talking to her excitedly about a new project he had in mind.

“I always felt alone on Mother’s Day, then after my Dad went to prison it only got worse.” He said as he took a lighter out of his pocket.

Now that Lena came to think of it, she can’t remember Winn ever talking about his family with her.

“I always used to go to this little Church near Catco, and just sit thinking. I’m not religious it just became a habit, somewhere quiet to collect my thoughts. The last thing I expected was for the new girl at work to turn up, and sit next to me five years ago today… But she did and then we talked, and then we did the same the next year…we just sat together in silence then talked the things we missed being able to share with our Mothers… The year after that, I found out Kara was Supergirl.” Winn explained further as Kara took the lighter and begin to light the three candles placing them on the floor, speaking quietly with the holographic woman in the centre of the room.

“That year we met at the church again and sat together, afterwards Kara asked if I would come here... We did the same last year, instead we came straight here, we didn’t go to the church first… it seemed more private here… We kneeled together and prayed with the AI in front of you, then we talked about all the things we wished we could tell our mothers if they were still here. It still hurts, but it’s less lonely sharing those wishes with someone who knows the same loss as me. The same loss you have felt and must still feel.” He finished as he knelt in front of one of the three candles before picking it up.

Lena looked on silently for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order. She was torn by the gesture Kara and Winn were making, she could tell that this ritual they shared together was very important between the two of them.

She felt truly honoured that they seemed to want her to become a part of it. It seemed so private and personal to them both that a part of her wondered if she should.

Should she intrude on their way of dealing with the day?

Should she even attempt to do what they were suggesting?

It was going to open a box of emotions that she had spent years trying to bury.

Could she deal with that again like they seemed to be able to?

Could she deal with the hurt and loneliness?

“Lena?” Kara asked, coming to stand in front of her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm after noticing the faraway look in her eyes, snapping Lena out of her thoughts.

“I know you don’t like to talk about stuff like this…and if you don’t want to do this I, we, will understand…but I just…I didn’t like the thought of you sitting at the office alone today when you don’t have to be…neither of us did… what Winn said is true, it still hurts, but it can also help. Not being alone.” Kara began, rambling nervously as her girlfriend looked at her un-responsive, she was worried that maybe it was too much too soon, that Lena wasn’t ready and that she was pushing her.

Kara was about to ramble further, taking a deep breath before she began, but was cut off before she could say anything else by Lena’s lips crashing into her own in a kiss that was full of emotion.

Full of passion. Love. And much, much more.

“I’d be honoured to be a part of this you with, both of you.” Lena said softly as they pulled apart, a genuine smile on her face for the first time that day.

She knew this was going to be hard, it was going to open a world of pain that she had never fully dealt with, but with Kara by her side she could face that. She could open her heart to all the feelings she had long ignored. She could allow herself to embrace the pain. She could join her girlfriend and friend in this beautiful ritual of remembering the Mother’s that they lost, and together the three of them could feel less alone.

Yes, the holidays could be lonely when you had no family, but as Lena took her place in-between Winn and Kara, the three of them kneeling on the floor together, she knew she wouldn’t be alone anymore. Kara was her family now, that meant she was apart of Kara’s family too, and as dysfunctional as the ‘Super-friends’ were, you could not fault their dedication and love towards one another.

Maybe with this new family forming, the holidays and special days would not be so bad.

The holidays did not have to be so lonely anymore.


	3. And To All A Very Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years One Shot, with a fluffy happy ending!

**Name:** And To All, A Very Happy New Year

**Rating:** T

**Reader Info:** Lena does not know that Kara is Supergirl. 

**Teaser:** It's new years eve and Kara decided its time to start the year the right way, the honest way.

* * *

 

 

**And To All, A Very Happy New Year**

 

It was New Years Eve and in National City crime was quiet, the bars were full of drunken people celebrating the start of a new year coming and the streets were full of happy laughter.

It seemed tonight was the one night where people would let go of their grudges and their problems and just come together as one, come together to see in the start of a new year and hope that it would be prosperous and full for all.

Everyone was out celebrating with family and friends, everyone it seemed except for Lena Luthor who as normal was still working away in her office at L-Corp.

It wasn’t as though Lena hadn’t been invited out to celebrate, she had many invites.

All of which she had turned down.

Including the one from her reporter best friend Kara Danvers.

However now, as she sat in her office at 11:52pm at night she was beginning to regret turning down the invite. Being alone on the holidays had never bothered her before, but being alone while hearing all the people out there enjoying themselves and celebrating with their loved ones was starting to make her think that she should have gone.

Yes, it would have been awkward at first with her not really knowing all Kara’s friends that well and with Kara's family being there, but Kara would have been there. Right now, she would give anything to be able to celebrate the new year with Kara.

This year had been one of the hardest years of her life. She had accomplished a lot, she had done great things, but she had also had her fair share of disappointments and heartbreak.

Throughout it all though she had one constant. One constant that had only come into her life half way through the year, but those six months had been the best she had lived through in a long time.

Because of Kara Danvers.

The younger reporter had burst into her life so fast and made such a big impact so quickly that Lena had barely had time to keep up with what was happening around her.

Kara had been the one to help her be her best possible self. Kara had trusted in her when the rest of world turned their backs on her and condemned her. Kara had saved her, not only from villains as Supergirl, but also from herself.

She had saved her from despair, from giving up hope, from the darkness she feared in herself every day.

Kara had taught her there was more to a person than just their name. Kara had given her so much and in return Lena had given her heart to the blonde, not that the poor girl had any idea.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, Lena knew this even though Kara had let to admit that fact to her. Kara Danvers was smart, kind, beautiful and so many other things.

Kara Danvers was also oblivious.

Completely and utterly oblivious to the feelings that Lena had for her, and Lena herself was too afraid to act on those feelings.

She was afraid of losing the one person who had come to mean so much to her so quickly.

 

**_Ring, ring._ **

**_Ring, ring._ **

**_Ring, ring._ **

 

“Hello?” Lena said, answering her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID with a sigh.

**_“You sound bored, please tell me you are not working right now when you could be at my party?”_** Kara replied her voice as bubbly as always making Lena smile.

“If I tell you that I wish I was there right now will you forgive me?” Lena responded feeling bad for not going to the party.

**_“Hmmm, well I guess it is the time to forgive…”_** Kara joked back with a laugh, **_"if_ _ **y** ou wanted to make it up to me though, I have a suggestion.”_**  She continued mysteriously.

“And what would that be?” Lena asked, intrigued.

**_“Look out your window and you might find out.”_** Kara replied, causing Lena to turn in her chair and look out the window frowning when all she saw was the night sky.

“I don’t see anything.” Lena commented.

**_“Come to the balcony.”_** Kara instructed.

“What are you up to Miss Danvers?” Lena asked while standing and making her way to the balcony, opening the sliding door to step out in the night air.

“Starting the new year the right way.” Kara replied, her voice making Lena jump as it came from her left rather than from her phone.

Turning slightly Lena looked to her left to see Kara stood on her balcony, leaning against the wall with a small nervous smile on her face.

“God Kara!” Lena said breathlessly, placing her hand to her heart, “You scared me.” She continued with a chuckle, disconnecting the call and placing her phone down on a table on her balcony as Kara put her own phone in her coat pocket.

“How did you get up here?” Lena asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“I flew.” Kara replied taking a deep breath, being completely honest.

“On a bus, right?” Lena quipped causing them both to chuckle.

“I want to start this year right, and that means being completely honest. I have a feeling you already know what I am about to say – but here goes.” Kara said coming to stand in front of Lena as she untied her hair and took her glasses off, placing them in her coat pocket before looking Lena in the eyes.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, I am an alien from the planet Krypton. I am Supergirl.” Kara said gulping afterwards while watching Lena, awaiting her response.

“Well, Kara Zor-El. You may be Supergirl to this city, but to me you are still Kara Danvers. You are still my Hero.” Lena replied with a smile as Kara released a breath chuckling afterwards.

“You already knew, didn’t you?” Kara asked, looking into Lena’s eyes and finding no surprise or shock.

“I did, you may want to work on your disguise. Those glasses don’t change your impossibly bright blue eyes, nor do they hide this scar.” Lena said lifting her hand to gently trace the scar by Kara’s eyebrow.

“I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long, you have to know it’s –“ Kara started.

“-Shhh.” Lena said cutting her friend off with a finger to her lips and a small smile, “I know. I understand, and I’m not angry. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot to me that you trust me with this part of you.” Lena said softly removing her finger.

“I’ve always trusted you Lena, I just wanted to keep you safe…but I couldn’t keep lying, you mean too much to me. I want start this new year the right way, I want to be completely honest with you.” Kara explained honestly.

“You mean a great deal to me too Kara, more than you know.” Lena replied with a sad smile.

“People think I’m oblivious, that I don’t notice things. But I do. Or at least I think I do, I don’t always get things right, but I hope I got this right.” Kara said stepping closer, as the crowds on the street starting to count down to the New Year.

 

_“Ten”_

 

Kara lifted her hands to cup Lena’s face gently.

 

_“Nine”_

 

“Kara?” Lena questioned in confusion.

 

_“Eight”_

 

“Tell me if I understood this wrong.” Kara replied.

 

_“Seven”_

 

Kara leaned forward, coming closer to Lena who closed her eyes.

 

_“Six”_

 

Kara closed the distance closing her own eyes, her lips meeting Lena’s.

 

_“Five”_

 

Lena’s hands rose, one hand reaching around Kara’s back, the other tangling in blonde hair holding Kara in place.

 

_“Four”_

 

Kara’s one hand moved around to the back of Lena’s neck as she felt Lena kiss her back.

 

_“Three”_

 

Lena smiled before deepening the kiss by slowly pushing her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip, teasing for access to her mouth.

 

_“Two”_

 

Kara granted access as her own lounge began to caress Lena’s.

 

_“One”_

 

Both Lena and Kara pulled back from the kiss, their lips both making a ‘pop’ sound.

 

_“Happy New Year!”_

 

They rested their foreheads together gazing into each other’s eyes as cheers could be heard from the street below and fireworks started to go off in the distance.

 

“You didn’t… understand wrong....” Lena said breathlessly, a happiness in her eyes Kara had never seen before, “Happy New Year Kara.” She continued still staring into impossible blue eyes.

“Happy New Year Lena.” Kara replied smiling before pulling Lena in tight for a hug, “This year is going to be the best year yet, I can tell.” She continued sighing with happiness before pulling back and leaning into to kiss Lena again.


	4. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little one is a fluffy comedic one that popped into my head after re-watching season one of Supergirl.

**One Shot Name:** Popcorn.

**Rating:** K+

**Relevant information:** Established Supercorp, Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl.

**Reader information: _Bold italics like this_** show a text message written on a mobile phone.

**Teaser:** A Luthor never backs down from a bet, even when she is completely 'whipped'.

* * *

 

 

 

**Popcorn**

 

Lena Luthor had never seen her girlfriend Kara Danvers afraid like this before.

She had seen the superhero be hard on herself and fearful of not being able to defeat an enemy. She had seen her fearful for the lives of her loved ones when they took risks or when threats came after them for knowing her secret. She had seen her fearful after the dreams she occasionally had of her home planet exploding.

She had never seen the girl afraid of something as trivial as this before though.

It was both hilarious and heart-breaking to see her girlfriend like this.

Hilarious that something so simple and so harmless could reduce the _Girl of Steel_ to a shaking mess underneath her kitchen table.

Heart-breaking knowing that she had caused this, that the reason Kara was now hiding under her kitchen table shaking in fear was because of her.

Partially.

Alex was to blame as well.

Maggie too. Maybe even more so in Maggie case.

Alex was to blame as she had been the one who told them the story from her and Kara’s childhood. She had told Lena the story of the first time the Danvers sisters had a movie night and how her little sister had reacted to the popcorn machine. She had been the one to say that after that night they only ever brought ready-made popcorn, and that to her knowledge Kara was still petrified of the machine, even though she had never tested the theory.

Then Maggie had been the one to run with the story. Maggie had been the one who said they should test whether Kara was still afraid or not. Maggie had been the one to place the bet. The bet that Lena was too 'whipped' to do anything that may frighten her girlfriend. Maggie had joked that Lena wouldn’t have the gull to prank her girlfriend of six months, she said there was no way the CEO would even attempt to see if the _Girl of Steel_ was still terrified of a small, harmless, popcorn machine.

Lena was never one to back down from a bet, she was a Luthor after all. Her whole childhood had been bet after bet, her Mother goading her to be better than Lex while at the same time betting that she couldn’t be.

So, when Maggie made the bet, or possibly dare would be a better word, Lena had accepted.

She didn’t do it for the money, what use would she have for the detective’s money anyway?

She did it so that Maggie and Alex would stop teasing her for being completely in love with the blonde Kryptonian. She did it so they would stop saying she was ‘whipped’.

Though now she wished that she had just accepted her fate, and given into the fact that she was indeed ‘whipped’.

Sighing at the scene in front her, Lena quickly took out her phone to type a message to both Alex and Maggie, with the intent to make them feel just as bad as she did right now.

 

**_Lena – Remind me to never listen to either of you again._ **

**_Lena – Alex I can’t believe you let Maggie make that bet or that you let me accept it._ **

**_Alex – Don’t go blaming me, you are the one that accepted the bet._ **

**_Lena – What was I thinking?_ **

**_Maggie – I need photo evidence._ **

**_Maggie – If I don’t see it, then it didn’t happen, and you failed the bet._ **

**_Lena sent an image attachment._ **

 

The image Lena sent showed Kara huddled under the kitchen table. She was wedged so far under that Lena had needed to bend down herself to take the photograph. Kara’s arms were over her head as though shielding herself from an attacker. On top of the table was a popcorn machine.

 

**_Maggie – Haha!_ **

**_Maggie – That’s hilarious. Next movie night I’m using the popcorn machine. I wanna see this in person._ **

**_Lena – No you are not. She’s terrified._ **

**_Lena – I can’t get her out from under the table._ **

**_Maggie – You are so whipped Luthor._ **

**_Lena – Oh shut up._ **

**_Alex – How long has she been under the table?_ **

**_Lena – 10 mins at least. She’s shaking and won’t respond._ **

_**Alex – Are you able to sit under there with her till she calms down?** _

_**Lena – I tried. She lodged herself in further when I tried to comfort her. Now I can’t get to her or get her out.** _

 

As soon as the machine had gone on Kara had screamed and scurried under the table. Lena had turned the machine off straight away not expecting that reaction at all. She had tried to talk to Kara but got no response from her girlfriend. She had then tried to join the younger girl under the table, which only caused Kara to whimper and wedge herself even further under the table when she had tried to hug the blonde.

 

**_Alex – If she is scared like when we were younger she won’t take well to being held. Just stay close and talk to her, if you touch her make sure your arms are not surrounding her._ **

**_Lena – I knew we shouldn’t have done this._ **

**_Alex – Well I did warn you it wouldn’t end well._ **

**_Maggie – Shit. Now I kinda feel bad._ **

**_Lena – Good. You should._ **

**_Maggie – Well, I’m not the one who released the evil popcorn machine on her._ **

**_Lena – No. You are just the one that forced me to do it by betting me, knowing I wouldn’t back down._ **

**_Maggie – I didn’t force you to do anything._ **

**_Maggie – I should arrest you for cruelty._ **

**_Alex – Not helping Mags!_ **

**_Alex – Keep trying to coax her out, we’ll be over soon to help._ **

 

Sighing again Lena put her phone back away in her jeans back pocket, before coming closer to the table and crouching down in front of it, “Darling, please come out. The machine is off now.”

Lena grunted while crawling under the table, there wasn’t enough space for her to get fully under, but by laying down on the floor on her stomach she managed to wiggle far enough under to get closer to her girlfriend.

“You do realise your sister and Maggie are going to give me so much stick for this when they get here don’t you? They thought I was whipped before, but when they see me laying on the floor under a table for you they will never let me hear the end of it.” Lena joked, using one hand to hold her head up while stroking up and down Kara’s one leg with the other, being thankful when her girlfriend didn’t flinch or try to get further away from her again.

Being this close to Kara she could hear the little hitches in her breath letting her know the girl had been crying even though she couldn’t see her face to be sure. She could feel Kara shaking under her hand, the feeling only making her feel guiltier for causing this reaction in the first place.

When Alex had told her the story, she didn’t really believe that Kara had got that scared. She thought the agent had been joking to make fun of her little sister, now though, she knew the older Danvers sister was being deadly serious.

Kara was literally terrified of popcorn machines.

“Kara?” Lena prompted, trying to get the girls attention, “If you come out for me, I promise we will get rid of the popcorn machine and never buy a new one. Then I will buy you as many pot-stickers as you want and watch whatever soppy rom-com you want to. I’ll give you back massages every day for a month and cuddle with you every second I can.”

Kara’s head lifted a little bit at the mention of her favourite food.

Not by much, but just enough to be able to peak at Lena while her arms still covered her face, as Lena made promise after promise to try and coax her out from under the table.

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later, Alex and Maggie arrived at Lena’s home and were escorted through to the living room.

“Right, where is –“ Alex began, cutting herself off mid-sentence as she took in the site before her of Lena and Kara cuddled together on the couch under a blanket.

Currently Lena was leaning back against the arm of the couch with her legs up, while Kara was leaning back against her girlfriend’s chest. Lena had her one arm wrapped around Kara’s stomach keeping her in place, while she was feeding her girlfriend a pot-sticker with her other hand.

Kara seemed to have calmed and was happily munching away on the pot-stickers being fed to her, she had both her hands on top of the arm Lena had wrapped around her stomach.

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at the sight in front of her while Alex was frozen on the spot staring, “Comfy, little Danvers?” She asked.

Kara only smirked in response after she finished her pot-sticker, relaxing back further into Lena’s arms as her girlfriend kissed her cheek.

“I see Lena got you out from under the table,” Alex commented after the initial shock wore off, before walking around to take a seat on the second couch turning to face the younger couple, “Pot-stickers? Good call.”

Lena smiled in response before addressing Alex, “I know my girl.”

Kara smiled, threading the fingers of her one hand with Lena’s that was around her stomach before her attention turned to Maggie, who was still stood in the doorway, “There’s some beer in the fridge. More takeaway and popcorn in the kitchen too. We thought we may as well have a movie night, you in?”

“Sure,” Maggie replied, “I’ll get the grub and drinks.” She finished, making her way into the kitchen.

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion as both Kara and Lena started giggling as soon as she left, “Am I missing something?” She asked, receiving only more laughter in response.

Alex was about to question them further when a shout was heard from the kitchen causing Kara to laugh even harder burying her face into Lena’s shoulder to try and muffle the sound.

 

**“What the hell! What have you done to my popcorn machine! How did you even get it here! Little Danvers you are so dead!”** Maggie yelled from the kitchen.

 

“You didn’t?” Alex asked, her eyes wide as Maggie came running in holding what used to be a metallic red popcorn machine in her arms, “She did.” Lena replied smirking

The popcorn machine wasn’t red anymore, it was burnt to a crisp, and there was a hole through the middle of it.

“You killed my popcorn machine!” Maggie said in disbelief, looking down at the now very dead machine in her arms as Kara and Lena both took a few breaths to calm their laughter, Alex lifting a hand to her mouth trying to hide her own laughter.

“Accident.” Kara said with a shrug, before taking another bite of pot-sticker that Lena was feeding her, the two resuming what they had been doing before the other couple’s arrival, while Maggie stomped back into the kitchen grumbling.

Alex looked to the door Maggie had left through before turning back to watch Kara finish her pot-sticker, “That was brilliant.” She commented with a laugh as Kara winked to her sister stretching out along the couch, while Lena used her now free hand to cue up Netflix on the TV.

Turning her body so that she could rest her head on her girlfriend’s chest, Kara sighed happily when she felt Lena kiss the top of her head and run a hand along her back.

She was going to enjoy getting Lena to stick to everyone of her promises from earlier.

Just as much as she had enjoyed frying both Lena’s and Maggie’s popcorn machines with her heat vision.


	5. The Best Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot request/Prompt from FF.Nets Caspian and Orion 'What would happen after Kara Tells Lena she quit to Catco, and she already signed a contract in Europe just to get away form it all. How Lena Will convince her to stay?'
> 
> This ended up being another one shot in the Lena is the Boss of Catco series.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**One Shot Name:** The Best Boss.

**Rating:** T.

**Teaser:** Kara has quit CatCo and is going to move overseas, Lena tries to convince her to stay in National City.

* * *

**The Best Boss**

 

Lena sighed as she looked over the paper work to the new company she had just brought.

If anyone asked her why she brought it, she would tell them it was an investment, a way to keep the press free from corruption, which in all truthfulness it partly was. The real and more prominent reason though, was that she had brought CatCo for Kara. She didn’t want Kara to have to work underneath that – monster – Morgan Edge. She would do anything she could to protect her best friend from the slime ball of a man, even if that meant spending a ridiculous amount of money buying the company out from underneath him.

She had been excited at the prospect of working with Kara, at spending more time together after Kara had been so distant since Mon-El had been sent away, but now it seemed that wouldn’t be happening.

After Lena had told Kara the news, Kara had told her that she had quit her job earlier that day after a fight with James. Lena had tried to push her for more information on why, promising to make the photographic journalist go through the fun of a disciplinary for upsetting her ace reporter, but Kara had refused to diverge any more information. Opting instead to tell her how she had already accepted a job offer Miss Grant had set up for her abroad.

Lena was happy for her friend, really, she was.

The offer sounded good, great even.

She knew Kara had been struggling, she knew she should have insisted on being there for her more, rather than letting the blonde-haired reporter push her away and giving her the space she thought the girl needed. She couldn’t help but wonder if she had been there more for her friend, if she had made herself more readily available, then maybe that conversation wouldn’t have happened and Kara wouldn’t be leaving.

Remembering back to when she lost Jack, she could have kicked herself. Kara had been there even when Lena herself had acted distant trying to shut her out. Kara hadn’t let her do so, and kept coming to her office bringing her dinner and doughnuts and just spending time with her until she was ready to talk and to work past the hurt. She should have done the same for Kara, but she hadn’t. She had let the reporter push her away.

Well, not anymore.

She was going to make sure that Kara knew to never doubt their friendship again, that Kara knew that she would always put her first. She was going to make sure Kara wanted to stay. She would get her way. She was a Luthor after all, and a Luthor always finds a way to get what she wants one way or another.

She had one week. Seven days, to find a way to make Kara see that leaving National City was not the solution to her problems, that the only way for her to deal with the pain was to stay where she was and let those around her help her.

Kara wouldn’t be leaving in a weeks’ time, and Lena would be able to live her dream of them working together, two powerful women keeping the media free and truthful.

 

**Day One.**

Day one was a disaster.

It was day one for Lena at CatCo as well as day one in Lena’s plan she had labelled in her mind as ‘make Kara Danvers stay’.

Both had failed miserably.

Kara had been running in and out of work every chance she got until Lena had called her on it, which had resulted in Kara closing off to her even more and Lena having to pull the 'Boss' card on her.

She felt terrible, and like a horrible friend for doing that. Especially when at the end of the day Kara apologised to her, telling her that she still had more to deal with from Mon-El’s departure than she originally thought she did.

They hugged it out and made up, but Lena could tell this would put even more of a strain on their already breaking friendship that Kara was trying to get away from.

Day one was a failure.

 

**Day Two.**

Day two saw some progress, they got the balance of work and friendship right.

Lena paid to have a food cart come to CatCo, a food cart that just happened to have all of Kara’s favourite foods on that employees could choice from for free as part of the workers lunch menu Lena had put into to place.

Kara had looked ecstatically amazed by it, while Lena had decided the cart would need to be able to hold more pot-stickers to keep Kara’s large appetite at bay.

That didn’t matter though, she could afford it after all.

The day had been a great success, Kara’s smile seemed that much more real, it gave her hope.

Though in the evening Kara disappeared, Lena had called her to see if the reporter wanted to go out for dinner with her, but she didn’t hear anything back.

So, in respects to the plan, day two was another failure overall.

 

**Day Three.**

Day three saw things going even better at work for both girls.

Kara had apologised for not texting back, explaining a friend of hers had a family emergency and she went to help out but had forgotten her phone in the process.

Kara even had a girl’s night at her place.

It was the first time Lena had been back to her best friends flat in weeks and sitting on the floor with her, drinking wine while chatting about non-important stuff felt so natural and so right that she thought things were going to be fine.

Until Sam put her foot in her mouth and asked Kara if she was dating anyone.

Kara's smile fell from her face quickly before telling Lena’s new CEO of L-Corp that her boyfriend had to leave.

After that things had been quiet, the easy conversations made awkward until Alex excused her sister with an excuse that no one really brought, and the night swiftly ended.

Day three was another failure.

 

**Day Four.**

Day four was a strange day.

Kara was quiet at work, quiet yet focussed.

When Lena had pulled her aside to see if everything was okay, to see if she was alright, Kara had hugged her tight and told her that she loved her.

It was only a platonic way, that was something Lena was sure of, but it still made her heart jump for joy.

They made dinner plans for that night, which Lena had been excited for, it would allow her to work on her plan. Lena had been about to head out the door to get in the car that was going to take her to pick up Kara, when she received the call from Alex.

Alex had told her how Kara had been taken sick, and that she wouldn’t make it tonight as she was currently passed out asleep. She had told Lena not to worry that she would get her sister to call her tomorrow if she was feeling better and that she was sure that Kara would be back into work on Monday morning even if she still wasn’t feeling up to it.

Day four’s hope had been thrown out the window with that, day four was once again a failure.

 

**Day Five.**

Day five was terrible.

Day five made Lena want to crawl into a hole and never come back out, or better yet go with Kara when she moved overseas.

Day five saw Lena get accused of making National Cities citizens sick with lead poisoning, it saw her almost get shot, it saw her as a public hate figure again, and it saw her almost die in a plane that would have also poisoned the water supply killing thousands of the cities citizens.

The one good thing day five did bring though was Kara.

Kara and her undying faith in Lena’s goodness, Kara who roped Sam into helping her find the real reason behind the lead poisoning, Kara who cleared her name, Kara who she loved so much for her positive out look on life.

Though she did wish she hadn’t told the reporter that when completely drunk while drowning her sorrows in a very expensive bottle of red.

She spent a lot of time with Kara on day five.

Though she didn’t get much time to work her plan, she did get to spend some of the evening with Kara, cuddled up together on the couch, Sam next to her on her other side.

She couldn’t help the hurt she felt when Kara said they were sisters, she didn’t want Kara to be her sister, she wanted Kara to be her everything.

Then Kara had to leave for her actual sister, which worked in the plans favour as Kara then needed some time off to help her sister.

Kara promised to make the time up before she left which Lena was more than willing to accept and agree too.

It gave her more time to make her plan work, it gave her more time for Kara to see this is where she needed to be, her sister needed her now, more than ever, and selfishly Lena knew that would help her cause and she was happy about it.

Not happy that Alex was hurting, but happy that Kara was going to be here a little longer.

Day five gave her more time, day five could be seen as a partial success.

 

**Day Six.**

Kara was distant again on day six.

Which was both confusing and concerning.

While she had been away with Alex they had spoken a lot on the phone and by text much like they used to, but when Kara came back to work on Thursday she seemed lost once again.

Kara had spent the day in and out of work again, clearly distracted, but she did complete all work given to her this time.

It wasn’t until the end of the day that Lena learnt as to why the younger reporter had been so out of sorts, and the reason broke her heart.

Firstly for herself, then secondly for her best friend.

Mon-El was back.

Not only was he back, but he was now married.

He was married, and Kara was heartbroken.

Lena forgot the plan for day six and concentrated on being the friend that Kara needed. She took the reporter home, brought them as many different types of junk food as she could think of and let her best friend cry it out on her shoulder until she fell asleep. She stayed the night holding her close while Kara clung to her, making Lena wish this was what it would be like everyday even though in her heart she knew it was unlikely to ever happen again.

It was on day six she realised there was very little hope left. Kara would want to leave National City even more now than she had done beforehand.

Day six was a heart-breaking failure.

 

**Day Seven.**

Lena dreaded day seven, she didn’t want to face it, or Kara, as she knew there was very little chance of convincing her best friend to stay.

She knew that even more Kara up exhausted at the end of the day. After being MIA all day, following an apparent lead, that made her look as though she had just been dragged through hell and back.

Lena had given up hope when she saw Kara packing the items on her desk up in a box, she knew nothing she could do or say was going to make Kara stay in National City.

She knew it was pointless even trying, but she would be damned if she let the reporter leave without knowing the truth of how she really felt.

“Am I that bad a Boss that you are leaving already?” She asked making her way over to where Kara was finishing up packing the items on her desk away in a box.

Kara looked up startled before smiling sadly, “You know I think you are a great Boss,” she replied as leant against the desk tiredly, “I’m going to miss this place,” she continued looking around at the building, “but, not half as much as I’m going to miss you.”

“Well, there is a solution to that,” Lena began, walking around to lean against the desk, sitting side by side with Kara, so close that their shoulders touched. “You could stay.” she continued, bumping her shoulder against Kara’s.

Kara chuckled in response before resting her head against Lena’s shoulder, “I can’t Lee. Part of me really wants to, but I just can’t. I still feel so broken inside, I feel like I’ve lost myself, I need to find myself again, but I can’t do that here. People expect me to be something and someone I don’t know how to be anymore, I don’t know who Kara is anymore... The pressure of who I used to be is, it’s just too much. I need a fresh start to be me again.”

“I get that, probably more than anyone else,” Lena said, resting her cheek against the top of Kara’s head. “When I moved here it was for the same reason, people only saw me as a Luthor, lets be honest most still do. Slowly people have come to see that I am more than just another Luthor, and most of that is down to you. Your belief in me, allowed me to believe in myself. I’m going to be completely honest with you, and I’m going to be incredibly selfish.” She continued moving to stand in front of Kara.

“I don’t want you to leave, every part of me is screaming to not let you walk out that door right now because I am terrified that if you do, I will never see you again and that is something I couldn’t live with.” Lena said honestly, she could see Kara looked shocked by this, she knew Kara would protest about what she had just said but she needed for her best friend to hear it.

“Lena I will always-“

“It won’t be the same and you know it. I’m sorry Kara I know this is selfish of me to do this to you, especially when you are going through so much, but, I need to do this.” Lena continued, cutting Kara off before she could protest like she knew the reporter would do.

She watched as Kara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before taking a deep breath, “All this week I have been trying to think of ways to convince you to stay and nothing has worked. I understand why you want to go, why you feel the need to, but I’ll be damned if I let you leave without knowing how I feel about you.” Lena said, before taking a pause to collect her thoughts. “I told you once that you, Kara Danvers, you are my hero. What I failed to mention is that you are more than that to me. You have wriggled your way into my heart so silently that I didn’t even realise it had happened until a few days ago, but I have fallen deeply, madly, completely and utterly in love with you.”

“I love you, and if there is any chance that you feel even the tiniest remote bit the same way then I beg you to stay, because I really think we could be something amazing.” Lena finished.

The room was silent, Kara was staring at Lena like a fish out of water, while Lena stared back with hope and longing until she couldn’t take it anymore.

Closing the distance between them, Lena held Kara’s face gently in her hands, “If this is something you could see yourself enjoying, then you need to stay,” she whispered softly before bringing their lips together slowly and passionately.

To begin with Kara was unresponsive but after a few seconds she began to react by slowly bringing her arms up to encircle Lena’s waist as she kissed her back, the kiss continuing until the need for air became apparent causing them both to pull back slowly.

“…wow…” Kara whispered breathlessly, eyes still closed and mouth still slightly open, the sight and comment making Lena chuckle, the response was just so Kara she should have expected it.

“Wow indeed,” Lena replied with a smirk, the thumb on her one hand stroking the reporter's cheek softly as Kara’s eyes slowly opened and she took a deep breath in and out.

They stayed in this position until Kara jumped up grabbing her phone.

Lena’s heart strings tugged painfully as she watched her best friend rush to the other side of the desk, the actions causing her heart to feel as though it was breaking in her chest until she heard Kara mutter the words she had been wishing for all work.

“I need to cancel my flight, and I need to call Miss Grant, I hope Alex hasn’t sold my apartment yet and oh god my job! What I am going to do? How am I going to pay for anything without a job? Lena! What am I going to do?!” Kara began to ramble, panic setting in causing Lena to laugh loudly making Kara look up to her in confusion.

Calming her laughter Lena raised an eyebrow as she took a seat on the desk again leaning over to give Kara a small show of her cleavage in the process, making a mental note of the blush she saw appear when doing so, “Darling, I don’t think your Boss will have any problem with taking you back.”

Kara nodded once, then twice, taking a few breaths to calm herself before smiling, a large and happy smile, “Your right, my Boss is the best Boss in the world.”


	6. Panic Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request by FF.nets Supergirl Fan 'Kara has another panic attack at work (cause let's face it, a pep talk or two wouldn't get rid of all the negative feelings). Eve finds her and drags her to Kara's office. She then gets Lena who calls Alex while doing her best to calm Kara down.'
> 
> This one also ended up being another in the Lena as CatCo's Boss series.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**One Shot Name:** Panic Overload.

**Rating:** T.

**Teaser:** Kara still has a lot more to deal with in regard to her past and the panic attacks that Psi brought on that she realises.

**Warnings:** Triggers for panic attacks, and warning for scenes of bullying at the workplace.

 

* * *

 

  **Panic Overload**

 

 

Kara sighed as she searched the store room, rubbing her temples while doing so. The last week had been tiring and she was exhausted which was causing her to have a headache.

It sounds silly doesn’t it?

Supergirl, The Girl of Steel having a headache? Well it can and does happen, when she is overworked, overstretched and overly emotional.

Last week’s fights with Psi and the resulting panic attacks they had caused had drained her and left her feeling vulnerable, a feeling which she wasn’t used to and hadn’t really allowed herself to feel since she was a child and first landed here on earth. The confrontation had brought everything back to the forefront of her mind, all those feelings, all the memories, they were running around her head in a loop constantly. She had already been sleeping poorly due to her mind being too active and finding herself unable to shut off all the noise around her. Alex always referred to these times as a sensory overload, Kara herself thought them to be a curse, and to top it off, since the confrontations with Psi she was now sleeping even less.

She was tired, and she was jumpy due to her senses being all over the place.

She was not her usual ray of sunshine and people were picking up on that, she was getting looks from co-workers. Eve had brought her coffee when usually it was the other way around, and Lena – Lena was asking her if she was okay more times than she could count on both hands.

It was nice to feel cared about in that way but also concerning, if Lena was able to pick up on her state of mind at the moment so easily then surely Lena had been able to pick up on all the lies she had told, all the secrets she had been trying to keep.

However, she pushed that to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She was in the store room collecting supplies for Lena. When Lena had asked her for what she was sure was at least the twentieth time today if she was okay Kara had caved and told her about the headaches and how they were keeping her up and making her tired. She hadn’t said why, but she had told her enough of the truth that Lena accepted it. In response Lena had told her how she was having trouble finding her way around the place and finding certain things, she had said that even though Eve was a great assistant she was sure Kara knew the place better than anybody after her time as Kat Grant’s assistant.

Lena was not subtle, and Kara could tell what she was really doing was trying to keep her close so that she could keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay while lessening her work load. Usually Kara would refuse the suggestion of any kind of help when it came to her work, but she was so tired and drained and if she was honest a day being close to Lena sounded pretty good.

The CEO had a naturally calming air about her and somehow always seemed to make Kara feel better about herself without even trying or knowing that she was doing it.

No one bated an eyelid to the fact that Kara had spent all morning in the office with Lena, not even Eve. Everybody knew of the close friendship the two women had so it wasn’t surprising in the slightest to find them together, but it did create some tension with the other employees.

As Kara’s headache grew worse and her super-hearing decided to go on overdrive, allowing her to pick up bits of conversation she was not trying to listen to, she could hear some of her co-workers grumbling about how she would end up getting special treatment soon due to being the Boss’s favourite. Kara knew Lena wouldn’t do that, and she wouldn’t allow her to, part of her was hurt that some of her co-workers thought so little of her, she had worked hard to get where she was so far. She knew she would need to address the issue at some point but currently she was not in the mood to even attempt to deal with it, she was happy to keep busy and try to take her mind of everything that was running around at one hundred miles an hour in her head while helping her best friend.

She was so engrossed in trying to find the fresh layout templates that Lena had wanted that she hadn’t heard two of her co-workers near the room that she was in.

She hadn’t heard them move the door stop she had placed by the door to stop it from closing until it was too late.

The slam of the door caught her attention and caused her to whip around quickly, coming face to face with the closed door. She heard the sound of the lock turning and heard laughter outside the door, her co-workers had locked her in the small storeroom with the keys that she had left in the door lock on the outside of the door.

She tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge.

Her breathing increased as she looked around the room.

Taking off her glasses and placing them on a small table to the side of the door, she tried using her X-Ray vision to look through the door.

She could see her co-workers, Hannah and Steven, were still stood outside the door laughing.

She knew then with them right outside the door that she couldn’t use her powers to blast open the door without them finding out who she was – she was stuck.

The thought made her shiver and back away to the centre of the room. She couldn’t be stuck, the room was too small, there were no windows.

Her breathing began to increase more as those feelings of being trapped started to make goose-bumps appear on her skin, “Guys let me out, come on! You’re had your fun, I get it, this is really funny, but I have work to do.” She called out, trying to control the growing panic in her mind.

“No this isn’t funny, it’s hilarious!” she heard Hannah reply through laughter from the other side of the door, “Sorry Danvers your work will have to wait, maybe your best friend can come get you out as you enjoy spending so much time together,” Steven added, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Kara started to gasp as her breathing picked up in pace, they were not going to let her out, not until they were bored with tormenting her.

She had dealt with things like this before, at school other children would pick on her, lock her in lockers and rooms and she would stay there afraid of being exposed. She would wait until Alex came and found her, Alex always came to find her.

The problem was that right now she wasn’t at school anymore, and Alex wasn’t going to come and find her.

She was stuck, she could feel the panic setting in, her X-ray vision was turning on and off of its own accord, her ears were ringing as the sounds of explosions from her memories started to sound in her head, “Let me out!” she screamed banging on the door as the room changed into the dark sky of space she had seen as a child.

Panic was setting in fully now; the room was far too small, she could feel the walls pushing against her as the room looked more and more like what she had seen in her pod as a child. The laughter outside the door sounded harsh, just like the whirling sound and the explosions did in her head. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees with her head in her hands trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to move herself away from the walls. She felt like the room was trying to suffocate her, her breathing was now coming out in short sharp gasps as she began to whimper and plead saying ‘no’ over and over again.

 

 

 

As Eve made her way down the hallway towards the storeroom her attention was caught by what she could hear, she could hear laughter as she got closer to the storeroom, laughter that didn’t sound like Kara’s. Miss Luthor had asked her if she wouldn’t mind finding the bubbly reporter, she had told her that Kara had been feeling unwell and had asked her to check on the reporter who had been gone far too long just to get some supplies for the store room.

The idea of going back to the storeroom to find Kara made Eve blush, as the last time the two of them were there together was when Kara had found her in a rather compromising position with the new intern, Mike Matthews, who she had dated for a very short time.

Moving around the corner Eve became confused at what she saw, Hannah and Steven were standing outside the storeroom in fits of laughter, the storeroom door was closed, the keys in the keyhole.

“What’s going on?” Eve asked as she came to a stop just outside the storeroom, she could swear she could hear mumbling and what seemed like an almost whimpering sound coming from inside the storeroom.

It took a moment for Hannah and Steven to stop laughing enough to reply, “Danvers it’s your lucky day, looks like the Boss sent someone to come find you,” Hannah said before walking back down the hallway, Steven following closely behind while Eve’s eyes bulged.

She couldn’t believe this.

What, were they in school again or something? Locking people in storerooms as a joke, it was so childish.

As she listened closer the whimpers became more noticeable, she could hear gasping breaths which made her blood run cold.

They may not be best friends, but they still got on well and Eve cared for Kara like she did anybody else she was friendly with.

“Kara? Can you hear me, I’m going to open the door, make sure you aren’t too close, alright?” she called through the door, before turning the keys and carefully pushing the door open, hoping that Kara wasn’t too close to it as she didn’t want to hit her with the door by accident.

She managed to wedge the door open enough to slip into the room, making sure to take the keys with her this time so that they couldn’t be locked in again.

Upon entering the room her eyes bulged bigger again, was Kara claustrophobic?

The sight that greeted her made her think so.

Kara was kneeling on the floor, head down in her hands as her body shuddered with breaths she was trying to take, she was rocking herself back and forth with her eyes shut tightly, tears could be seen streaming down her face as she mumbled incoherently between whimpers. She was a mess, from looking at her Eve would say the young reporter was in the midst of a panic attack if her breathing and shaking was anything to go by.

Thinking quickly, Eve dropped into a crouch laying a hand gently on Kara’s shoulder only to move it away again quickly when Kara flinched visibly at the touch, “Kara? I’m going to get you out of here okay, just try to follow me. Can you stand?” Eve asked speaking calmly, she didn’t get a response.

Bracing herself, Eve stood before bending to grasp one of Kara’s arms in her hand and tugged the blonde up to her feet as gently as she could, she had no idea what she was doing or if she was going to make things worse, but she knew she couldn’t just leave Kara like this. She could feel Kara flinch against her touch again, but this time she didn’t let go, and after a moment she was rewarded with Kara’s muscles relaxing a small amount under her hand, not much but enough to let Eve know that the touch was not causing her any pain.

After managing to get Kara standing she pulled the reporter from the room, grabbing the pair of glasses she could see on the side table that she knew belonged to Kara before closing and locking the door behind them.

Slowly, she began leading an unresponsive Kara back through to the bullpen. She had decided she needed to get Kara somewhere more open, more open but still private. Lena’s office was far to open to prying eyes, perhaps Kara’s own office would do better. It was large enough that Kara should hopefully not feel completely trapped like Eve assumed she must have been feeling in the small storeroom but was still private enough and out of the way of prying eyes.

The problem was that the only way to get her there was by taking her through into the bullpen where all their other co-workers would be.

Walking into the bullpen, Eve could feel eyes on them was she tried to guide Kara towards her office, it was not surprising that they were getting looks of concern and confusion. Kara was a mess, she was almost hyperventilating by now, her head was down to the ground, her shut tightly, she was still mumbling, her whole body was shaking, and her movements where jerky and uncoordinated.

Eve had an arm around the reporter’s waist, her other arm linked through Kara's own. She tried to steer her in the right direction, helping her friend to dodge other co-workers and desks that were in their way. All the commotion must have alerted Miss Luthor to the fact that something wasn’t right as the next thing Eve knew she was on Kara’s other side helping to hold the reporter up.

Eve watched as Miss Luthor placed a hand under Kara’s chin and pulled her head up towards her trying to meet her eyes, only for Kara to shake her head, eyes closing even tighter if possible before she turned her head towards the ground again as another wave of panicked whimpers and trembles consumed her body.

“I was trying to get her to her office, I found her locked in the storeroom like this. I’ve never seen her like this before, I didn’t even know she was claustrophobic, that has to be what this is right? It’s like she’s having a panic attack or something, she’s just unresponsive,” Eve explained after receiving a questioning look from her Boss, who nodded in response to her answer, wrapping her own arm around Kara’s waist, pulling the blonde reporter into her side.

“Do you have her glasses?” Miss Luthor asked, causing Eve to nod her head and quickly fish them out of her back pocket passing them over to her boss, who took them with a grateful smile. “I need you to call Alex Danvers for me, explain the situation and ask her to come as quickly as she can, then bring me a bottle of water, I’ll take her from here,” Lena ordered, while tucking Kara closer to herself as her breathing began to increase again with the loudness and commotion that was going on around her.

Eve watched, still in shock, as Miss Luthor directed a still highly unresponsive Kara Danvers through the building towards her old office. Eve could see her Boss whispering to the reporter the whole time, keeping her close to her body, not even bothering to look at any other workers who were in their path to Kara’s office.

It took a few moments for Eve to register what had been asked of her, but when her mind and body finally caught up with each other she jumped into action, making her way over towards her desk to locate Kara’s emergency contact number for Alex Danvers so that she could make the call right away.

 

 

 

Kara and Lena had just made it through to Kara’s office, as soon as they entered the room Kara pushed away from her best friend slamming her back into the wall and sliding down it so she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest in a protective stance, her breathing becoming even worse through the effort it took for her body to do so.

Lena paused for a moment assessing her best friend.

She had never seen Kara this way before and to be honest the sight was absolutely terrifying.

Kara may be naive and awkward at times but seeing her this scared was not something that she was used to, nor that she liked to see.

Taking a deep breath herself, Lena crossed the room sitting on the floor in front of her best friend, congratulating herself in the back of mind for wearing a pant suit and not a dress today, making sure that she wasn’t touching Kara with how she was sitting. She had noticed on the walk through to the office that Kara’s muscles had been tensing under her hands, she had been trying to flinch away from the touch, and Lena did want to overwhelm her any more than what she obviously already was.

“Kara?” She called softly, “Kara, do you know where you are? Can you look at me?” she continued, getting a head shake in response. “It’s okay, you can keep your eyes closed, just lift your head then I can put your glasses back on for you, alright?” Lena said. She had noticed before how Kara had reacted at being forced to look at her in the bullpen, and wondered if it had to do with the fact her vision was probably blurry from the tears and from the fact she was not wearing her glasses.

Though deep-down, Lena knew the blonde almost definitely did not need them. She had thought that they hold some sentimental value, and would at the very least provide some comfort for her if nothing else.

Lena waited as Kara slowly lifted her head eyes still shut tight, before carefully starting to slip the glasses back into place, “It’s alright,” she murmured softly when Kara flinched at the feel of her fingers brushing against her cheek as she fixed the frames in place. “That’s better, you can open your eyes now when you’re ready,” Lena assured.

It was silent in the room for some time bar for Kara’s gasping breaths and small whimpers. Lena sat with her, not touching, but close by, waiting till Kara felt her panic lessen enough to open her eyes properly. It felt like hours to Lena when really it wasn’t more than a couple of minutes, but eventually Kara’s face relaxed as her eyes slowly blinked open and began darting around the room quickly trying to scan the area and take in her surroundings.

From the way the blondes breathing had picked up once again Lena wasn’t entirely sure that she was seeing the room in the same way that Lena herself was. “Hey, focus on me, stay with me,” she said softly ducking her head slightly so that teary blue eyes met dark green, when their eyes locked Lena was startled at the range of emotions she saw.

Fear was most prominent.

Lena desperately wanted to question Kara and find out what had happened to cause this reaction but was currently much more worried with calming down her erratic breathing before she made herself pass out. Taking a breath Lena turned her body to face Kara completely, reaching out a hand towards Kara, silently asking if it was alright to touch her.

She watched as Kara’s eyes flitted down from her own for a moment to look at her hand before slowly uncurling one hand from around her legs and taking the offered hand shakily. Lena smiled gently as Kara looked back up to meet her eyes once again, threading her fingers with the reporters and squeezing softly.

“I’m going to ask you some questions now, and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to mind, okay?” Lena asked, remembering how one of the maids used to calm her down when she was younger. Lena had gone through a phase during the beginning of high school where she felt as though she wasn’t good enough, she would stress about tests to the point of bringing on panic attacks and the exercise she was about to do with Kara was one that one of the maids taught her.

It always helped to calm her down, she was hoping it would have the same effect on Kara too.

She waited until Kara nodded, her eyes still fixed on Lena’s own and her hand squeezing Lena’s back now as though trying to ground herself, “Okay so first I want you to name four colours you can see in the room,” Lena instructed, watching as Kara’s face scrunched up slightly in confusion, the crinkle becoming noticeable as her eyes quickly flitted around the room.

“W-white…bl-ue…b-black…green?” Kara stuttered out slowly, between large gasping breaths. Lena smiled in encouragement and squeezed her hand, it didn’t go unnoticed to her how green was said with the most conviction, or the fact it was said after Kara’s eyes met her own once again.

Lena inched a slight bit closer to Kara after another whimper sounded when Eve entered the room with the bottle of water she had asked for, Lena payed her no attention keeping her eyes focused on Kara’s as Eve placed the bottle on the floor next to her and left the room again shortly afterwards, sensing that Kara needed space and Lena was the best person to help her right now.

“That’s good darling, okay, now tell me three things that you can hear,” Lena instructed when she was sure she had Kara’s full attention again.

Kara nodded, her hand squeezing Lena’s own tightly for a moment as she listened, “Ring-ringing…printers…people t-talking,” Kara listed, her voice beginning to sound stronger, her breathing calming although still very fast in pace.

“That’s great, your doing really well. Tell me two things you can smell,” Lena instructed further noticing how Kara was not shuddering as much now, she was still shaking but her posture was becoming more relaxed.

Kara was quiet for a moment, sniffling as she tried to clear her nose that was blocked due the tears she had been crying, “umm…jasmine and lav-ender?” she answered unsure, getting a smile in response from Lena, again it didn’t go unnoticed to the CEO how that was the fragrance of shampoo she had used to wash her hair with this morning.

“Good, last one now. Tell me one thing you can feel,” Lena said squeezing the hand that she was holding, causing Kara to look down at the hand wrapped around her own before looking back up into Lena’s eyes again. “Your hand. I can feel your hand in mine,” Kara replied confidently taking a deep breath afterwards as she began to feel her lungs fill with air properly, the panic slowly reducing as she started to become more aware of her surroundings.

No longer could she see the depths of space where her home planet used to be, no longer were her ears ringing with the sounds of explosions, no longer did it feel like the walls were trying to suffocate her.

She felt grounded, her best friend was in front of her holding her hand, smiling at her softly keeping her in the present and stopping her mind from reliving the past on a continuous loop.

 

 

 

A quiet knock on the door twenty minutes later caused Lena to open her eyes. When she had closed them she couldn’t remember. She remembered moving to press her back against the wall next to Kara. She remembered keeping their hands entwined the whole time while she and Kara spoke quietly as the reporter continued to calm from her earlier panic. She remembered helping Kara drink half the bottle of water that Eve had brought in for them. She remembered that after some time Kara had leant in closer towards her and dropped her head against Lena’s shoulder while they continued to talk.

She assumed that somewhere between the comforting warmth of Kara pressed closely to her body, and the steady breaths she could feel the blonde make against her shoulder, she must been lulled to sleep herself, and from how Kara had yet to move she can imagine it had the same effect on her as well.

Turning her head to face the doorway, she could see that Alex Danvers was looking at her, a expression on her face that was half amused half confused at the position in which the two best friends were sat in, huddled together against the wall of the Kara’s office.

“Hey,” Lena spoke groggily, lifting a hand to gently rub her eyes the movement causing Kara to grumble slightly and tighten her hold on Lena’s other hand.

“How is she? Your assistant said she found her locked in a storeroom?” Alex asked, walking further into the room. There was a clear edge to her voice, anger Lena assumed, though she could tell the anger was not directed at her. It was directed at whoever had locked Kara in the storeroom to begin with.

Lena herself was angry with that thought as well. In her mind she was adamant that she would find who did it, and if it was done on purpose that person or persons would be looking for a new job by the end of the day.

“She’s – well she’s not okay, clearly. I managed to calm her down, but she is exhausted. I asked Eve to call you so you could take her home, she needs to rest. She told me earlier she hasn’t been sleeping well and has been having headaches?” Lena said, enquiring at the end of her explanation to see if Alex knew anything about it.

From the blank look and concerned expression she could see on Alex’s face she was going to assume that the elder Danvers sister did not know about this.

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat on the floor on Kara’s other side, leaning forwards to brush a stray strand of blonde hair out of her little sisters face, “She didn’t say anything to me, but that is not entirely surprising.” Alex said, feeling bad for not picking up on this herself in the first place.

“She’s been pretending she is fine when I know she isn’t.” Alex admitted, “I’m not going in to details, but something happened last week that caused her to relive what she saw of her parent’s deaths. I think it brought back a lot more than she has admitted to anybody, including herself. Sometimes she is so busy trying to help other people that my sister forgets to help herself when she needs it.” Alex explained truthfully as she softly stroked a hand down her sister’s face, looking both amused and concerned again as Kara murmured in her sleep shifting and turning slightly to rest against her with Lena’s hand still clutched in her own.

Lena watched the two sisters interact, noticing how at ease they seemed with being close to one another. She could see how attuned Alex was to her sisters needs even when the younger woman was sleeping, and how peaceful Kara seemed now her older sister was in the room with her. She continued to watch as Alex lifted her right arm gently, wrapping it around Kara’s shoulders to pull her slightly closer. She watched as Kara let out a sleep filled sigh when her head fell on top of her sister’s chest, her hand now leaving Lena’s to clutch at her sister.

“When we were kids, when she first came to live with us after her parents had died, she had claustrophobic episodes,” Alex said softly, drawing Lena’s attention back to herself, “she would panic in the most unpredictable places, the slightest thing would trigger her, and it would take hours to calm her down afterwards. She would work herself into a frenzy and would become completely unresponsive.” Alex explained, as she did so Lena found herself drawing similarities to what had happened today, what Alex was describing is what she and Eve had witnessed from Kara earlier on.

“After a while they stopped, she worked through what was causing them, but honestly, I don’t think she ever properly dealt with the triggers that caused them. She just managed to become less affected by them.” Alex continued, pausing to look down at her exhausted little sister, “Last week was the first time she has had one of these episodes in years. Maggie, my fianceé, was with her when it happened, and she tried to calm her down, but she couldn’t. When we were younger my parents couldn’t calm her down either. For some reason it was always only me who could calm her down when she got herself into a full-blown panic, and just like when we were kids I was only one who managed to calm her last week.” Alex explained.

She paused again, looking up from her sister to Lena before continuing, “Until today that is - other than me – _you,_ are the only person who has ever made her feel safe enough to bring her through the panic. Thank you for that, you have no idea how glad it makes me feel to know she has someone else in her life other than me who can help her like this.” She finished gratefully.

Lena was speechless, she really didn’t know what to say. Yes, she had calmed Kara down, but she was terrified herself at the time. She had no idea about what she was doing. She was just hoping that what used to help her would help Kara and she was lucky that it did. Perhaps the familiarity of the feelings that Kara was having helped her to empathise with her best friend and allowed her to understand what she needed, but she doubted that was the case.

Nodding in acknowledgement of what Alex had just said, Lena stood, she glanced down briefly to where Kara was sleeping cuddled up to her older sister. Part of her wanted to stay with them, but with Kara asleep she felt awkward in the room. She and Alex did not know each other that well, and the knowing looks she kept receiving from the reporter's older sister were starting to unnerve her.

Plus, she wanted to find out what had happened to Kara, she wanted to find out who had locked her in the storeroom and why they thought it was acceptable to do so.

Kara was safe, and she was calm, Lena knew she could leave the reporter in the care of her older sister and that she would be fine.

Bending slightly, she ran a hand over the blonde's head under the watchful eye of Alex, who was giving her a knowing smirk before straightening back up, “There are a few things I need to take care of, if you leave before I come back let me know,” Lena said, straightening out her clothes now that she was standing as Alex nodded in response offering the CEO a smile watching her leave the room.

She was quiet for moment, making sure that Lena had gone before addressing her sister, “You have always sucked at fake sleeping, you know that right?” she asked with a chuckle.

“I do not!” Kara replied indigently, her eyes still closed, her voice was raspy showing the signs of her earlier panic and crying. 

Alex laughed in response shaking her head. Kara had only proved her point more so with that response. After calming her laughter, she shifted slightly, using her arm to tug her little sister closer towards her before resting her chin on top of the blonde’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me about the headaches and that you haven’t been sleeping? I could have helped you, if you let me.” She asked softly.

“You have so much to sort out with the wedding I didn’t want to distract you over nothing. I didn't want to be a burden. ” Kara replied quietly with a small shrug, her eyes still closed as she relaxed into her sisters hold.

Alex scoffed at the answer, rolling her eyes, “This,” she said waving her spare hand over Kara’s body, “is not nothing.” She finished. “You and your feelings whatever they may be are not a distraction. They are defiantly not a burden either, they are just as important- if not more important than any wedding plans. It doesn’t matter what I’m doing, I’m still your sister and you can always come to me no matter what time or what the problem is. You’ve got me always, alright?” Alex said, waiting until she could feel Kara nod against her.

“You too,” Kara replied tiredly.

Alex smiled in response, “Well, I know that silly,” she responded, using the same words Kara had said to her last week, getting a small laugh from her sister in response.

“Lexie, I’m really tired,” Kara said after a few moments.

Alex pulled her closer again, running a hand up and down her little sister’s arm, “Oh I can tell, you haven’t called me Lexie in years,” she replied, smiling fondly. “How about I take you home and you can get some proper sleep?” she asked, knowing that it would be better for Kara to fall asleep at home on her couch, or preferably in her bed, than sleep on the floor of her office at CatCo.

“Will you stay with me?” Kara asked after some time, sitting up to look at her sister properly for the first time since Alex had entered the office.

Alex smiled, lifting her hand to rub her thumb softly under Kara’s eyes, removing the tear streaks form earlier as she did so, “Always, little sister. I’ll always stay with you when you want me to,” She replied softly.

Slowly Alex stood from the floor, tugging her Kara up with her. She threw an arm around Kara’s waist before leading her out of the room towards Lena’s office to say goodbye quickly on their way home so that she could help her little sister get the rest that she needed.


	7. House of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this little one is very random, just popped into my head one night after listening to the song 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult and here it is!
> 
> All mistakes are my own as I dont have a beta for this one shot series.

**Relevant information:**  In this one Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, she is also now a part of the Super-friends, through Kara's insistence.

 **Teaser:**  It's Halloween and Lena organises a trip for all the Super-friends, Kara who has solar flared and is human for the trip finds that she needs some saving herself for a change.

 **Rating:**  T.

 **Name:**  House of Fun

* * *

**House of Fun**

 

Kara sighed resting her forehead against the cold passenger side backseat window, watching the rain trail down the window and shivering as she wrapped her coat around herself more tightly. Currently they were on the way to the middle of nowhere, driving along unlit roads out of town in the rain towards what Kara knew was going to be a living hell for her- it would have been even if she had her powers right now.

"You alright back there little Danvers?" Maggie asked from the driver's seat, she was driving them to the house, Alex would be driving back afterwards that's what they had decided. Maggie had been checking the rear-view mirror and had noticed Kara's wound up and tense posture.

Receiving on a 'uhmmm' in response she glanced to Alex looking for an explanation, "Kara is not a fan of these types of events," Alex explained in a whisper, knowing that Kara would be too proud to admit it but was probably wanting to crawl into a hole to hide away by now.

Alex had tried to stop the group from going to this event for her little sister's sake but knew that without completely outing the blonde's fears that their group of friends would not cave- as everyone seemed excited for the event.

Herself included if she was honest.

She had gone last year with Maggie and it was great, but she knew it would be even more fun with a bigger group going. James and Winn were following them in the car behind as they would be having to leave right away afterwards, while the rest of them had already spoken about checking out the diner across the street from the event they were going to that was meant to serves the most amazing pancakes.

"Aw little Danvers- are you scared the monsters will get you?" Maggie teased lightly, "I'm sure if you ask her nicely, Lena will hold you hand," Maggie said in a sing-song voice, causing Kara to mumble 'get lost' and for Alex to glare at her from the passenger side seat while Maggie just chuckled at the responses.

She was looking forward to the night even more now, it would be funny to see the usually so confident Supergirl looking fearful for a change. It would be good payback for last week, when Kara laughed at her and took photographs of her covered in purple slime after shooting an alien that had attacked them.

Maggie had taken the shot when the alien had been about to hit Kara, catching her un-aware from behind, and the thanks she got was being made fun of as somehow all the goo-like slime managed to completely miss Kara and go all over the detective instead.

Kara had been teasing her about it all week, still finding it hilarious. Tonight, Maggie would be the one laughing, she was sure of it.

 

 

 

Kara wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she shivered in the cold, she wasn't used to the cold as the only times she had ever blown out her powers before were in the summer. Currently they were waiting on Lena to arrive, she had been running late in a meeting and was going to drive herself to the event tonight, rather than travel with any of the other Super-friends or get her driver to take her.

As Kara looked up at the castle they would be enjoying- a word she used loosely- this event in, she shuddered as she took in the dark blue and green lights around it making the building seem larger and full of shadows. She could hear music playing loudly from within the grounds and she could hear un-natural noises as well as screams and banging from inside.

It was safe to say that Kara was already on edge- and they hadn't even entered yet.

Seeming to sense her sister's unease Alex came closer to her and pulled her into a side hug, running a hand down the blonde's arm, "You alright?" she asked quietly.

Kara nodded in response, knowing that if she spoke right now Alex would see right though her and know for a fact that she was not alright at all. Maybe that would be a good thing though? Maybe Alex would take her back home if she knew how badly Kara was already beginning to freak out?

No, she couldn't do that, not with Maggie here. The teasing would be relentless, the detective was bad enough about teasing her due to her crush on Lena that she had thought she was hiding subtly until a few weeks back.

Maggie enjoyed teasing her, but really she knew that deep down if Maggie knew how scared she was she wouldn't make fun of her. She wasn't cruel like that. Still though Kara didn't want to let the team down, the boys were excited and had been for days, and she could tell even Alex was looking forward to seeing what had changed from last year. 

So instead of giving in to her fear, she rested her head against her sister's shoulder and took comfort in her close presence as she listened to Maggie telling Winn and James about some of the things that had been at the event last year animatedly, as they waited. It wasn't long until Lena arrived, apologizing about being late and beginning to hand out the tickets before they made their way inside through the large wooden doors of the castle.

Just as they entered a lightning bolt sound effect boomed loudly behind them causing Kara to jump visibly, grabbing on to her sister's arm, as Winn squealed at the sound.

"Kara-" Alex began, patting her sisters shoulder before being interrupted by Maggie yelling Alex's name loudly telling them to hurry up.

Kara took a deep breath in and then out, repeating the process a few more times as she felt Alex rubbing her shoulder.

She could do this, she was Supergirl!

She faced worse enemies than this weekly.

This was all make believe, it was going to be people in costumes having been paid money to scare her. It was going to be tricks and loud noises meant to make her jump, and people playing with lights to build on her fear.

It didn't matter what happened in this castle, it wasn't going to beat her.

Maggie had done this before and if Maggie could do it so could she.

Kara was so busy psyching herself up that she jumped as she felt a hand slip into her own on her other side.

Looking up from where she had hidden against her sister's shoulder, she could see Lena was standing on the other side of her, now holding her hand with a small teasing smile, "Don't worry Supergirl- I'll keep you safe," Lena whispered winking afterwards before walking on ahead, tugging on their joined hands to pull Kara along with her, Alex falling into step on the other side.

 

 

 

Kara whimpered backing up against the wall as the person in costume came closer to her, she knew in the back of her mind that they would not hurt her, they were paid to scare her. It was why they had come here, to be scared, but Kara hated things like this, she always had since the moment she had got to earth.

She hated horror films and jumps scenes, she hated the pranks people would always pull on Halloween and she absolutely hated these haunted houses.

Alex had taken her to one once, back when they were teenagers, when Kara was fourteen at the time. The house had scared her so much that she had almost broken a fake zombie's arm trying to escape. Alex had been so mad at her as it had resulted in them both being banned from going to another one. This would be the first time since that incident that Kara had been back to one of these events. Alex had gone last year with Maggie, and right now as Kara was trembling with her back to the wall, she was silently cursing Maggie for telling everyone about the house at last game night.

She was cursing Lena for buying them all tickets.

She was cursing James and Winn for getting so excited about it.

She was cursing Alex who promised to stay with her the whole time but had somehow disappeared, and she was cursing herself for how scared she was getting.

She knew this was silly, even though she was basically human now and could be hurt, she knew that these people wouldn't hurt her in anyway- but that didn't stop the whole thing from terrifying her.

It was so dark, and there were so many strange noises, and people jumping out of nowhere.

It was all too much.

The darkness reminded her of being stuck in her pod on the way to earth.

The flashes and noises reminded her of when her home planet exploded.

The screams she could hear reminded her of people panicking as their homes fell apart all around them.

It was just too loud and too bright and too dark, all at once.

It was an overload on her senses that were not even Super right now.

An overload that made her want to run, but as the person dressed as a clown advanced on her, coming closer and closer while laughing manically, she found herself completely frozen to the spot. She could feel silent tears streaming down her face, she could feel her whole body shaking badly as her heart began to race even faster. She could feel her body flinching and jumping as more screams were heard, more bangs sounded, and more terrifying noises blasted over the speaker system.

"Kara," Lena's voice sounded out through the chaos and the noise.

Kara wanted to reply, but she couldn't, she was still frozen in fear, "Kara, hey, you're okay," Lena's voice sounded again, this time accompanied with soft hands cupping her cheeks causing her to recoil into herself with another whimper as more tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Kara stood paralysed in fear trying to hide in the wall itself as Lena stepped in front of the clown, pushing the masked person back so that Kara could only see her best friend.

"Darling focus on me, I'm right here," Lena said, carefully running a hand down Kara's arm, checking Kara was okay with her touch, "come here, I've got you," she continued as she pulled the blonde in close, hating how badly she could feel her friend shaking.

Kara was relieved as she felt Lena's arms wrap around her body, a feeling of warmth and safety washing over her right way and making her want to cling to it tightly. She did. She clung to Lena desperately like her life depended on staying in the CEO's warm and safe arms. Even though Lena was shorter than Kara was herself, she cuddled into her as closely as possible, and buried her face against the her neck, breathing deeply as she tried to calm her nerves.

The sounds of repeated banging, screams and manic laughter caused Kara to jump and shake even more, whimpering as more silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried instead to focus on the feeling of Lena's hands gently running along her back but still found herself being startled and flinching with every sound she heard around her.

She could hear Lena talking to someone but couldn't make out what was being said over the noises in the house, but even though she couldn't hear the words that Lena was saying she found the vibrations and low mummers of Lena's voice sounding from above her head soothing.

Kara whimpered loudly when she felt Lena begin to pull away, "Don't leave me, please!" she begged desperately, clinging to Lena's coat front, and nuzzling her best friend's chest in panic, trying to hide away as Lena cupped the back of her head with one hand.

"I'm not leaving you Kara, you're okay. They're going to let us out, but I need you to walk with me alright? I'm not going anywhere," Lena promised, speaking softly into Kara's ear to make sure the reporter heard her over all the noise in the house. "I'll be with you the entire time, I promise." Lena assured, waiting until Kara felt secure enough to let go of her coat and lift her head.

As Kara looked up she could see a woman wearing a yellow high visibility jacket near a door that had a fire exit sigh above it. The woman was holding a torch and had opened the door.

Feeling Lena wrap an arm around her waist, Kara allowed herself to be gently guided towards the door. As they reached the door Kara hid against Lena's shoulder when another loud and terrifying lightning bolt sound came from the overhead speaker.

As Kara hid against her best friend the woman by the door handed Lena the torch and instructed them to take a left at the end of the corridor as that would take them back to entrance and exit point, where they could wait for the rest of their friends.

Kara jumped again as the door closed behind them again, "Let's get you out of here," Lena said, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist more securely and carefully leading them both down the corridor as Kara remained glued to her side.

 

 

 

Lena took another sip of her hot chocolate, being careful to not spill any over Kara who was currently curled up asleep on her lap. After she had managed to get them outside the building Lena had decided it was best to get Kara further away from the noise and led her over to the small diner that was across the street. She had found them a quiet six-person booth in one corner of the diner and sent the rest of the Super-friends a text, so they would know where to find them when they got out.

Kara had still been frightened and would not let go of Lena, which meant the only way she was able to sit was by pulling Kara down to sit on top of her. This was how she found herself in the position she was in now. Sat leaning against the back of the booth with her legs up along the window seat that was meant to hold two people, with a lightly snoring Kara Danvers sitting on her lap snuggled up to her chest.

The panic Kara had felt earlier had exhausted her to the point she passed out asleep on top of her best friend while still holding onto her coat tightly as though to keep her in place. The reporter looked a mess; her eyes were puffy and red, she still had dried tear marks running down her face which was very pink, and her hair was not looking as neat in the braid, she had placed it up in, as it was at the beginning of the night.

Lena had ignored the strange looks she got from the waitress who had been serving them and instead focused on calming Kara who had still been in a state of fear when they had first arrived- even now as the reporter slept she was still shuddering occasionally in her sleep.

"Luthor! What happened to you and little Danvers?" Maggie called out as she entered the diner, Alex close behind.

Lena rolled her eyes at the nickname, rubbing her fingers along Kara's back where her hand rested after feeling another shudder, "Holy- What the hell happened to her?" Maggie asked concerned, her eyes wide as she took in Kara's appearance when reaching the booth.

As she looked at her girlfriend's little sister she felt her heart tug. Yes, she had been looking forward to making fun of Kara being jumpy and frightened, but she had not expected for this to be the end result.

"The house happened," Lena said as Alex slid into the booth sitting next to her, stroking her sister's hair away from her face gently, causing Kara to mumble and shuffle in her sleep nuzzling further into the CEO's chest, "everything completely overwhelmed her, I practically had to carry her out."

Maggie winced pulling her wallet out as she took a seat opposite them, handing one hundred dollars over to Alex, "Damn it Kara, so much for being the maiden of might, more like the maiden of fright," she muttered lowly under her breath.

She honestly didn't think Kara would be that scared of the house, she was looking forward to teasing her a little bit if and when she jumped but she hated expected her to completely freak out. Alex had though- and told her so, which was when the bet was born. 

"You knew this was going to happen?" Lena said incredulously, directing the question to Alex who did at least look guilty as she pocketed the money.

Picking up a menu from the table Alex began to flick through it before answering, "Last time we went to a haunted house Kara almost broke a guy's arm trying to escape. I had an idea it might happen, which is why I was so against it at first," she explained shrugging her coat off before pushing the menu over to Maggie.

She didn't bother mentioning that part to Maggie.

Maggie was the one who wanted to place the bet- even though she didn't know the full story. Who was Alex to say no? Especially when she knew there was a good chance she would be getting some easy money.

"A little warning would have been nice," Lena replied, her fingers still trailing along Kara's back where her hand rested, "I wouldn't have brought the tickets if I had known it was going to scare her half to death!"

Maggie chuckled shaking her head, "Oh please, you would have found us the creepiest house to go to if you had known- you love being blondie's hero and you know it."

"I hate you," Lena muttered in response, resting her chin on top of Kara's head softly.

She hated seeing Kara as scared as she had been before, but Maggie was partially right- she did enjoy being the hero to the Girl of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is the last pre-written one shot I have at the moment, the next one will be ready on Sunday. 
> 
> For those of you who have access to FF.net, on there I have a poll for readers to choose the next one shot, the poll will be closing on Sat night, so if you would like to vote please do so before then. The poll will re-open with any new prompts and requests people have sent me on Sunday, after I have posted the new one shot ready for next weeks voting time! My name on FF.net is the same as here! 
> 
> Please do let me know what you though, give me my pot-stickers guys!


	8. Bad Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poll winner for last week was: Kara has a allergic reaction at one of Lena's galas after losing her powers.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in getting this one to you all, had a slight power outage problem at home... all sorted now! For those of you that can don't forget to vote for this Sunday's One Shot!

**Name: Bad Reaction.**

**Rating: T**

**Info: Lena does not know Kara is Supergirl, they are fairly newly friends.**

**Teaser: Kara always knew her love for lots of food would come back to bite her in the ass one day, so to speak.**

* * *

 

 

**Bad Reaction.**

 

_Kara,_

She could hear someone calling her name.

Everything was dark, she felt coldness on her back from whatever she was leaning against.

She could feel a wetness on her brow.

Her stomach felt like someone had thrown a Mentos and bottle of coke a cola in it at the same time.

 

_Kara open your eyes for me,_

Someone was cupping her cheeks, splashing water on her softly, the coolness of the water making her burning skin feel so much better.

 

_Kara, come on that’s it, open your eyes for me,_

Whose voice was that? It sounded similar.

Her mind was hazy, and her head was still pounding.

Where was she right now? The last thing she remembered was getting ready for Lena’s gala.

Had she gone to the gala? Is that where she was right now?

Groaning, she shifted her head to one side, trying to move away from the hands that were making her skin feel even hotter than it already was.

 

_Kara come on, open your eyes,_

The voice said again, boy were they persistent!

Couldn’t they see she was tired and trying to rest here?

Her body felt weak and floppy, she felt like she barely had the energy to stay awake right now. Opening her eyes would be a mission at this point.

But why did she feel this way?

Oh, yes- that’s right. She had solar flared earlier. A alien getting the better of her caused her to use up all her power to take him down. She had only just managed to convince Alex to still let her go to this gala.

Oh Rao! Alex was never going to let her go anywhere after solar flaring now!

Groaning again, she fluttered her eyes open briefly trying to appease the voice she could hear, but it was too bright. The light that was shinning down upon them was making the person who was in front of her seem more like a silhouette than an actual person.

It was making her head hurt worse.

 

_Hey- no stay with me, eyes open,_

The voice said again.

She could feel someone slapping her cheeks gently causing her to blink her eyes open again as the person talking to her moved their body blocking the light that had been blinding her beforehand.

Blinking a few times to clear her glazed and fuzzy eyes, she began to be able to make out who was talking to her better, “L-Lena?” she asked shakily, unsure.

It hurt to talk, her throat felt sore, it felt like her airways were closing in.

“I’m here, I’ve got you- Jess is calling an ambulance, but you have to stay awake alright?” Lena said, brushing some hair back from Kara’s face that was slick with sweat.

Her skin was flushed and burning up.

Lena could see that Kara was shivering, but by touching her skin she could feel the reporter was burning up under her hand.

Kara had been off since arriving at the gala tonight.

She had seemed tired, which for Kara was rare. She had smiled and been polite as Lena introduced her to guests, but it was clear to see she was exhausted.

An exhaustion that only got worse after dinner had been served.

While Lena had been entertaining her other guests, she had been keeping a watchful eye on her friend. She had seen Kara take herself off to a corner of the room and decline multiple dance offers. She had watched as after awhile Kara seemed to be clutching her head, rubbing her forehead and drinking lots of water.

Then only moments ago she had watched as her new and only friend in National City shakily made her way up the stairs to the balcony area looking very flushed before collapsing to the floor.

Kara shook her head in response trying to sit up, “No- no amb-lence.. I’m f-fine,” Kara stuttered out breathlessly, trying again to sit up after falling back to the ground and being caught by Lena’s arms.

“Kara- stop, no stay still please,” Lena said, pushing a hand on Kara’s chest gently to push her back to the floor, “you need to stay still alright, you are not fine at all,” she continued.

Kara stopped trying to sit up, she was quite for a moment.

“N-no Ambulance… c-call Al-ex,” Kara murmured, her head lolling to the side as she spoke. Her hand was searching out along the ground for her purse. She wanted to call Alex, she needed to call Alex.

She couldn’t go to a hospital, they would find out she isn’t human.

She groaned again, another wave of nausea flowing through her. She was feeling weak, and she felt exhausted.

Her body was betraying her.

It was making her feel vulnerable and frightened, “P-please… no, w-want A-ex”, she tried to say, as tears rolled down her face.

She could feel arms under her shoulders lifting her and moving her slightly, pulling her forward so her head was laying in Lena’s lap.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ll call her I promise, but you need to stay with me, keep talking to me- tell me what is hurting,” Lena instructed, using one hand to gently stoke her thumb over Kara’s flushed cheeks wiping away the tears as they fell, while searching behind her blindly for Kara’s purse that she knew was somewhere on the floor.

“H-head hurts… h-hurts to -take b-big bre-aths… s-stomach h-hurts… feel s-sleepy,” Kara started to say slowly, her eyes unfocused, “c-cold- but h-hot too? W-where’s A-lex?”

Finally grabbing a hold of the purse Lena quickly took Kara’s phone out and unlocked the screen, “I’m calling her now, keep your eyes open for me,” Lena said, finding Alex’s name in the contact and pressing dial.

Quickly she placed the phone to her ear as Kara looked up to her staring at her with unfocused eyes.

“Kara? Do you want me to-“ Alex Danvers voice began to speak through the phone.

“-Alex, this is Lena,” Lena interrupted quickly, glancing down to Kara was still looking up to her unfocused eyes blinking closed and opening again repeatedly, “I need you to come to my gala, there’s- something has happened to Kara, we are trying to call for an ambulance but Jess is struggling to get through due the emergency on the other side of town. She was fine one moment- she was enjoying the food when I left her to talk with guests- she quieter than normal but fine… then she just started looking flushed and she was wobbly and just collapsed to the floor!”

“Is she conscious.? Can you put Kara on the phone?” Alex demanded.

Lena was about to place the phone into Kara’s outstretched yet shaky hand when she heard fast loud footsteps coming their way up the stairs.

“I can’t get through to anyone!” Jess called out rushing back to the balcony looking flushed herself after running back up the stairs.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, deciding instead to take Kara’s hand in her own before placing the phone back to her ear with her other hand, “Just get here as quick as you can- Kara’s asking for you and we can’t get through to an ambulance.”

There was a pause before Alex answered, “I’ll be there in five, don’t bother with the ambulance I can take her to where I work. The doctors there will know how to help her.” she said before the phone went dead.

 

 

 

 

It took Alex 4 minuets and 48 seconds to arrive.

While Lena had found it impressive, it had also been the worst 4 minuets and 48 seconds she had suffered through for a long time.

Kara was still in a very bad way and was struggling even more than she had been before.

Her lips were swelling more and it looked as though they were turning slightly blue, she was gasping for breath now while leaning back against Lena’s chest her head lolling onto Lena’s shoulder.

When Lena had heard the reporter struggling for breath she had propped the blonde up against herself hoping that by doing so it would open her diaphragm more so that she could take easier and deeper breaths.

Lena had sent Jess out to the front of the building to escort Alex up when she arrived and had asked one of the security personal to stop any guests from coming up to the balcony area leaving herself alone with Kara.

Lena had been looking out to the crowd below while holding Kara close to her chest listening to her gasping breaths when she had seen the older Danvers rushing through the crowd Jess following closely behind her. She could hear Alex demanding to be let through, as well as Kara’s breathless and weak voice calling out for her sister- knowing that her best friend too must have heard the agents yelling.

“Let her through!” Lena yelled down to the security personal, who was quick to comply.

Only seconds later Alex came rushing up the stairs with a medical bag over her shoulder, “I have a team waiting outside,” she explained in a rush to Lena who looked confused as to why she had the bag, “Kara hates hospitals and doctors so I am going to check her over and make her comfortable before we move her,” she continued- it wasn’t a complete lie.

Doctors and hospitals scared Kara, they were places full of noise and despair, and doctors could find out her secret. She feared doctors would experiment on her, a fear she had partly due the Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex herself telling her to make sure people never find out about her being an alien.

“Hey Kar, Lena said your not feeling well,” Alex said- speaking softer this time to her sister, crouching down in front of her and placing her hands on either side of her throat feeling the swelling and the heat to her skin.

Seeing her Kara about to try and reply Alex shushed her softly, “No sweetie, don’t speak. Your throat is really swollen, let’s not aggravate it anymore,” she said softly.

Alex turned to her bag and took out a small torch, which she shinned into Kara’s eyes, “Eye’s are unfocused but not dilated,” she muttered to herself.

Placing the torch back down Alex then searched for her sister’s pulse by holding two fingers to her wrist, “pulse is slow,” she commented further.

She was making a list of symptoms in her mind.

Kara’s lips were swollen and blue, breathing was a struggle, she was very flushed with a slow pulse and was clearly lethargic.

She knew her sister wouldn’t drink tonight. That was one of the promises she made and one of the only reasons Alex let her go tonight. So, her drink being spiked was completely out of the question- but on the other hand the symptoms did seem like a reaction of some kind.

“What has she eaten tonight?” Alex asked Lena suddenly, taking her sister’s hand in her own as Kara reached out for her, “It looks like she is going into anaphylactic shock, she must be reacting to something- nuts are the most common causes, are there any in the food she could have eaten?”

Lena looked alarmed at what she was just told, “I-I- there could be, yes- probably. I would need to check to be sure,” she said uneasily.

Seeing Kara like this was terrible, but knowing her event, her food, could have caused this made it even worse.

“Okay- Kara, I’m going to give you a shot of adrenaline, I need to lift your dress up a bit to administer the shot, okay?” Alex said, waiting till her sister nodded before gently easing her dress up exposing her thigh on one leg.

Alex then turned to rifle through her medical bag for a unopened syringe package and bottle of adrenaline, “Take her hand- she hates needles,” Alex directed to Lena, who quickly complied.

Lena wrapped one arm around her friend’s stomach gently and took her hand with her spare hand, squeezing softly and mummering comforts into her ear as Kara whimpered when feeling Alex administer the injection.

After administering the adrenaline Alex rubbed her thigh softly before lowering her dress again. Placing the items back into the bag Alex quickly zipped it up, “If I’m right the shot should kick in pretty quickly, but she still needs to be monitored by a proper doctor. I’m going to take her to where I work, I need you to clear the area down there, so I can get her out quickly,” she instructed.

Carefully Lena helped to transfer Kara into her sister’s arms, before making her way down the balcony to tell her security personal to clear the area so they could get Kara out the building as quickly as possible. Upon making her way back up the stairs to the balcony, Lena could see that somehow Alex was now standing with Kara in her arms.

Alex had one of Kara’s arms over her shoulder with the reporter’s head leaning against her shoulder. She had one arm under the blonde’s back and another under her knees holding her up in an almost fireman’s life.

“Can you grab the bag?” Alex asked motioning to the bag on the floor with her head, quickly Lena complied, and they made their way carefully down the stairs towards the exit of the building.

It all felt like a blur to Lena, one minute she had a barely conscious Kara Danvers leaning against her chest- the next she was watching the reporter’s sister load her into a FBI medical team van and hooking her up to different machines as she stood frozen on the ground watching in through the doors of the van.

Looking up Alex could see that Lena looked worried- scared even for her little sister.

She didn’t understand their friendship, she was always telling Kara to be careful around the Luthor CEO, but she could admit it was clear that Lena cared for Kara.

Not the kind of care you would expect from a Luthor.

It didn’t look as though she cared about bad press over a guest becoming ill at her gala- in fact Lena seemed to barely even register the pictures being taken of her right now.

No, it was the kind of care that you only see from a person when they truly care for a friend, for family, for someone they loved a great deal.

“We need to go- I’ll look after her I promise, but you can’t come.” Alex said, she felt bad at the hurt look that crossed Lena’s face, but she couldn’t allow a Luthor of all people into the DEO.

She couldn’t let her know about the DEO, or about who Kara really was, she just couldn’t take the risk. “I’ll call you- or if she is up to it later, I’ll have Kara call you okay?” she continued.

Lena barely even registered the fact that she nodded before the vans doors closed and the FBI medical van took off down the street as she still stood frozen to the spot.

 

 

 

 

After what had happened she didn’t bother going back into the gala.

Jess had called her driver who took her home.

She was quiet the whole way home, still processing everything that had happened. Blaming herself for what had happened.

She hadn’t even asked Kara if she had any allergies when she invited her new friend to the gala, nor had she thought of that being the problem when she noticed the reporter’s struggle with breathing and swelling airways.

She should have known.

She should have done something, something more.

It had been three hours since Alex had promised to call her.

Three hours since the van had left speeding down the road.

Three hours since she saw Kara Danvers laying far too still on a stretcher hooked up to all sorts of different machines.

Three hours of waiting that felt like a life time.

Until finally her phone rang.

It was barely two rings that sounded before she rushed to answer the call, not even bothering to check who was on the other line, “How is she?”

**_“Hi Lena,”_** Kara’s voice sounded tiredly down the line.

Lena’s eyes widened, a relieved sigh leaving her lips, “Kara- Thank god. Are you okay? Of course, you aren’t you were taken away in a FBI medical van, what a stupid thing to ask!”

Silence.

**_“It’s not stupid at all- I’m sorry I worried you… should have known my eating habits would bite me in the bum one day…”_** Kara replied tiredly, causing Lena to laugh, the stress of the situation catching up to her.

**_“Lena, I- would you like to come over?”_** Kara asked after a silence, **_“I’m at home now with Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, we were going to watch a movie,”_** she continued.

“Kara- I-“ Lena began, only to cut off by Kara saying, **_“Please Lena! I made Maggie get that red wine you like…I really want to see you.”_**

Lena sighed, running a hand through her now let down hair, “I’ll be with you soon.” She relented.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later Lena was standing outside Kara Danvers’ apartment door after having just knocked.

She could hear what she thought was Alex asking someone to answer the door just before the door was quickly opened creating a whoosh of wind which blew some of her hair in front of her face.

Moving the hair out of her face Lena forced a small smile at the woman who was standing looking at her with a massive smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.  

“Lena! Hi, come in!” Kara called, sounding less tired than before from the couch even if she didn’t look it, at the same time as the woman who opened the door said, “Little Danvers, your girl is here.”

Lena’s eyes bulged slightly, before she regained her composure, “and you are?” she asked inquisitively, as Alex called out, “Mags just let her in, so we can start the movie already!” from the couch where she was sat next to Kara.

Alex was leaning back against the couch with her little sister leaning into her chest an arm wrapped around her shoulders rolling her eyes at a smirking Maggie.

“Alex’s girlfriend- Maggie, right?” Lena asked, recalling her conversation with Kara on the phone before as the woman- Maggie, moved aside to let her in.

Maggie chuckled in response, showing off her dimples, “Been doing your research, little Luthor?” she asked jokingly.

“Your girlfriend is annoying, Alex,” Kara muttered, causing Alex to laugh and for Maggie to mockingly cover her heart in mock hurt, “you wound me little Danvers,” she said jokingly.

Alex made a huffing sound as she got up from the couch while Kara slumped to the other side holding herself up tiredly, “I’ll grab that expensive but good looking wine now you are here,” she commented while walking into the kitchen, “Someone, wouldn’t let us touch it till you got here!”

“Lena, come sit with me,” Kara called out from the couch holding a hand out and smiling tiredly.

Lena was quick to comply, striding over and taking a seat next to her friend who quickly leant into her side resting her head against the CEO’s shoulder, fumbling around to link her arm with Lena’s own and grasping her hand.

Sighing, Lena rested her head softly against Kara’s and closed her eyes, taking comfort in her friend’s close presence and steady breathing next to her. She was tired, the stress and worry she had felt earlier had caught up to her and now that she felt peaceful and calm she wanted to hold onto that, and Kara, and just let everything else go.

A few minutes later as Alex and Maggie returned with three wine glasses and one bottle of red wine neither woman on the couch stirred as Alex bounced down onto the seat, causing Maggie to laugh as she squished in between her girlfriend and the arm of the couch.

“Oh well,” Alex said with a shrug, “More wine for us.”


	9. That's What Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this one shot finished and posted, had some serious power issues at home followed by a few other problems (including finding this one a little difficult to write if honest) but it is here now! 
> 
> No beta for this, all mistakes are my own, sorry about them. 
> 
> Please don't forget to drop me a review to let me know what you thought, and those with a FF.net account too pop over and vote for the next shot, my name is the same there too! If you have any requests/prompts let me know!

**Winning Prompt:** Lena spends the night at Kara's, they share a bed for the first time when Kara has a nightmare of her home exploding.

**Name:** That’s what friend’s do.

**Rating:** T

**Reader Info:** Lena does not know Kara is Supergirl.

**Warnings:** Mentions of deaths of loved ones.

**Teaser:** Sometimes all we need is a friend to hold us through the hard memories that invade our minds at night.

 

 

 

As Lena opened her eyes she frowned.

It was still dark- still night time.

Something had woken her up but as she looked to her phone on the bedside table she realised it wasn’t her alarm. In fact, as she looked at the time she realised she had barely been asleep for two hours, so what had caused her to wake so suddenly?

She didn’t feel cold, the temperature felt just right.

She didn’t need to go to the bathroom, nor was her throat dry.

She wasn’t in any pain, nor had she been dreaming of anything disturbing- at least to her knowledge.

There was no reason why she should be awake right now.

Mumbling to her left-hand side caught her attention, turning her head she could see Kara was still asleep next to her, but she was mumbling and fidgeting in her sleep.

Is that what had woken her up?

She was a light sleeper, sure- but Kara wasn’t moving too much nor was she making that much noise. The mumbles were quiet enough and the fidgeting was only slight. Though, as Lena looked closer at her friend she could see that Kara was frowning in her sleep, and her brow was slightly sweaty. Moving closer so she could hear mumble words Kara was muttering better, she noticed the reporter sounded more distressed than happy.

Had her body become entuned to Kara’s movements and sensed that the reporter was not sleeping peacefully? She guessed it could be possible- unlikely, but still possible.

The two of them had been getting closer and closer recently. They had a good friendship and knew how to read each other well, but this was the first time Lena had stayed over. This was the first time they had shared a bed together.

Lena startled as Kara’s arm suddenly shot out hitting her side, not enough to hurt her but enough for her to feel the impact. It was with this action that Lena knew what had caused her to wake up. Kara must have been thrashing in her sleep before just like it appeared she was doing now.

Leaning up onto her elbows on the bed, Lena looked over to see that Kara was becoming more distressed in her sleep by the minute. Looking closely, she could see tears leaking from the blonde’s closed eyes, and her mumbles were becoming louder and more frantic.

It was clear to see she was struggling with something horrible, something in her unconscious mind was tormenting her, and as Lena sat up next to her she felt unsure of what to do next.

Lena had had never been great at comforting another. It wasn’t a strong suit of hers, she wasn’t used to receiving comfort from another or giving it.

She had heard that waking people when they are in the midst of a nightmare can be problematic, especially if the dream is violent. It can cause the person to lash out, it can cause them to be even more disorientated upon waking than what they appear while dreaming.

Though as Lena continued to watch Kara struggle and cry out in her sleep she found it hard to just sit back and do nothing.

Kara was a tactile person by nature, Lena had noticed that she liked to give and receive hugs, she craved and often sought out human contact and affection whenever possible.

Lena herself usually wasn’t one to initiate hugs and show affection in such a way, but with Kara she had changed. She had made an exception as such, an exception that started out as her just excepting that Kara was the kind of person who liked to give hugs- but slowly turned into Lena longing to receive Kara’s hugs almost as much as Kara liked to give them.

Not being to watch the reporter suffer any more on her own, Lena gently placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, shaking her gently. Her concern only growing more when Kara flinched at the contact, tightening into a ball as her body shook forcefully.

With wide eye’s Lena drew her hand back quickly- touching her it seemed was not going to help right now- but, maybe talking to her would?

“Kara,” she said quietly.

No response.

Leaning over the reporter Lena tried again, louder this time, “Kara, wake up, it’s just a dream. Whatever it is it can’t hurt you.”

Still no response, other than mumbling and more shaking.

“Kara, I need you to wake up now,” Lena said louder again, moving to get a better look at her friend’s face.

She was shocked to find that Kara’s eyes were open.

Kara was staring at the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks with a faraway look on her face. She was still mumbling and shaking, but it appeared as though she was awake already and no longer dreaming. It was clear to see that even if she was awake right now, she was not fully with it- she was seeing something different in the room to what Lena was seeing.

Something that caused her fear, something that caused her pain.

Lena shifted on the bed again, turning to face Kara fully before addressing her, “Kara, can you hear me?” she asked, placing a hand gently on the blonde’s shoulder, causing Kara to flinch as her eyes moved from the wall to meet green orbs.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, speaking as though she didn’t realise until now that Lena was in the room with her. She turned slightly, moving from her side to her back so that she could face Lena easier.

Lena smiled in response, moving to lay back down on the bed, turning onto her side and holding her head up on her one hand, “I’m here. Can you tell me what happened?” she asked, taking Kara’s hand with her spare hand and squeezing comfortingly as Kara blinked at her in confusion, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I- I was back home,” Kara began shakily, “my family- my friends- everybody… they were screaming, they were dying, and I couldn’t do anything.” She continued, a haunted look in her eyes. “They were dying right in front of me just like how my home exploded right in front of me... explosions hit the ground around us and fires spread like wildfire… the ground was shaking… it was so loud and bright and I-I couldn’t stop it… why couldn’t I stop it?” she asked, dissolving into sobs by the time she had finished talking.

Lena didn’t speak at first, she knew words were not going to help right now.

She had suspected Kara’s family had died in a fire, but she had no idea it was this bad. She had no idea that Kara had the memories she was talking about of that day. It made her wonder how often her friend woke up this way on nights when she was alone. It made her wonder how Kara managed to put a smile on her face everyday and keep her positive outlook on the world.

As she looked at her now though, Lena wondered how much of that was truthful and how much of it was an act so that she didn’t have to feel the pain of losing her family every day.

Gently, Lena pulled on Kara’s hand that she was holding, pulling Kara closer into her side while moving around on the bed herself; resulting in her laying on her back on the bed with Kara cuddled into her side. Lena had her arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulder and back holding her close, a hand running up and down the top of her arm in slow, steady strokes. Kara had ended up laying with her head on Lena’s chest, one arm thrown messily over the CEO’s stomach, her hand gripping tightly to the material of the t-shirt she had given Lena to sleep in.

Resting her chin against the top of Kara’s head she let the reporter cry into her chest, holding her closely while whispering small comforts into her ear.

She didn’t tell her everything was okay, clearly it wasn’t.

She didn’t tell her not cry, because she had every right to.

She told her to let it all out, she could tell her friend needed to, she could tell Kara had been holding on these emotions for some time by the force of her sobbing.

She reminded Kara that she was here with her, letting her know she wasn’t alone.

These were the only sounds to fill the room for a long time as Kara continued to cry and shake in Lena’s arms, taking Lena’s words of comfort as verbatim and letting everything out. All the pain the memories brought, the fear from her nightmares, the guilt she felt at surviving and everything else that horrible day brought with it.

Eventually Kara’s tears slowed, and her hitched heavy breaths eased as she melted further into Lena’s hold, finding the constant pressure of her friend being close comforting.

Feeling Lena close like this helped her wake up and take in her surroundings better. No longer could she see fire and burning and death- the darkness was still here, but that didn’t worry her right now. It was night time, so darkness was to be expected, but even though it was still dark it didn’t seem as dark now as it had been in her nightmare.

She was home, she was safe, she was far away from all the death and destruction and here, in this little space she claimed as her own on this younger and less advanced planet, things seemed just that little bit lighter.

Even though she had stopped crying now Lena continued to hold her, she continued to rub a hand softly up and down her arm and continued to say the same comforting phrases over and over again.

Nothing else was said.

Nothing else was needed.

Kara just needed someone to hold her steady while she put herself back together, and Lena was happy to be the person to do so. She knew Kara would talk to her when she was ready, she knew it because she was the same.

She recognised the look that Kara had in her eyes today.

It was the same look saw on her own face in the mirror at times when she caught herself wondering how different she would be if her mother hadn’t died when she was only four years old. The same look she would get after a restless night. Some nights she would become so plagued by memories, and by missing the things that she never knew while growing up, that she couldn’t sleep- if she did sleep it wasn’t peaceful.

Kara had been wearing that look all day.

It was because of that look that when Kara asked her if she would like to stay the night after they had finished watching movies that Lena had agreed.

Lena knew the emotional pain that look could bring, wearing it was a sign.

A sign that everything was not okay.

No matter how hard Kara tried to pretend everything was okay and that she was just tired Lena could see that was not the case, but it wasn’t really her place to call her on it.

Not yet.

Maybe now it could be, but earlier it wasn’t.

That was a place reserved for Alex, though lately it seemed Alex was busy leaving Kara alone a lot of the time. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her past demons, and alone it would seem with her nightmares.

Lena was only assuming now, but from the way her friend had been acting today she would say this wasn’t the first nightmare Kara had suffered through recently. Kara was tired earlier but fighting sleep for as long as possible. When it got later through the night she had begun dropping hints that Lena could stay if she wanted to. When Lena finally agreed to spend the night, she couldn’t help but notice the sigh of relief she heard from her friend.

Kara had _not_ wanted to be alone tonight.

That much was plainly obvious to Lena, and now as she held her friend close it made her happy that she had been able to see that so clearly and be here when Kara needed her.

“I’ve been thinking about them a lot recently,” Kara murmured quietly into the silent room, drawing Lena from her thoughts, “my parents.” She continued, taking a shaky breath afterwards.

Lena tightened her arm around Kara’s back, moving her hand upwards to hold her shoulder as her thumb rubbed little circles over the T-shirt Kara was wearing, “You don’t have to explain.” Lena said softly.

“I want to… I just- I’ve never really spoken to anyone about that day. Not fully… I’ve never felt ready,” Kara replied almost instantly.

Lena smiled into the darkness, “Then I’ll be here to listen when you are ready- but it’s okay if you’re not ready now.” She assured, happy that Kara was trying to trust her with something as big as this.

Something as raw as this.

When Kara had told her that she was adopted, Lena didn’t ask for information on why. Having been adopted herself by the Luthor’s she knew that sometimes the reason as to why was not a happy one. From little bits of information Kara had dropped at times she assumed that Kara’s parents had died. She had assumed the death had something to do with fire, but she never asked.

Some people may assume she had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but she wasn’t insensitive to ask something so invasive. She empathised and understood a lot more than what people would give her credit for, she just chose not to always show it.

Those who she cared about, who took the time to get to know the real her knew that- and that was all that mattered to her.

“I’ve been thinking about them a lot,” Kara said again after a small silence. “I was thirteen when they- when they died… the Danvers adopted me straight away and they were- they _are_ great. I was so lucky, you hear of all those horror story adoptions that go so wrong and that could have been me, but it wasn’t. I love them, and I know they love me too- but I still miss my parents.”

Kara paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, “I try not to, but I can’t help it. I have a great life here but sometimes I can’t help but wonder how things would have been different if my parents managed to escape with me rather than just sending me away on my own.” Kara confessed, her hand holding tighter to the material of the t-shirt that Lena was wearing.

Lena shifted slightly, bringing her other hand up to take Kara’s hand in her own, threading their fingers together on top of her stomach. “That’s more than understandable,” Lena assured her instantly. “I don’t have many memories of my birth mother, so for me it’s not really about missing her as such- its more missing what I could have had and wondering how that could have changed me.” She said honestly.

“See you get it! Right?” Kara said earnestly.

“I do,” Lena agreed, “do the Danvers not?” she asked.

She knew Kara was close with Alex, she had found it surprising when Kara said she hadn’t spoken to anyone about the day her parents died properly. She would have assumed that Kara would have spoken to Alex about it when they were younger.

Kara shrugged. “I try not to talk about it with Alex or Eliza too much, especially after Jeremiah disappeared. I don’t want them to think I’m ungrateful for everything they have done for me.” She said quietly.

“Kara you are many things, but ungrateful is something you could never be, I’m sure they know that too.” Lena said, in shock that her friend would think that. “Have they ever said anything to make you think they would react that way?” she asked, feeling angry at the thought that Alex or her family may have said something to make Kara feel as though she cannot talk about her parents.

Kara shook her head, “Not really, I guess I just don’t want to hurt their feelings by talking about my parents all the time.” She responded.

Lena rolled her eyes in amusement, “So instead you just don’t talk about them at all?” she asked jokingly.

It sounded ridiculous, yet at the same time was very much like Kara.

Kara always put other’s needs and feelings ahead of her own, that is something Lena had quickly learnt about her friend. One of the many things she admired her for, but it was also one of the things that annoyed her too. Kara left herself far too open and able to be hurt by those who would take advantage of her good nature.

“I’m working on it!” Kara exclaimed loudly, causing Lena to chuckle, and for Kara to grumble after as Lena’s laughing made her move up and down due to her head being on the CEO’s chest.

Calming her laughter, Lena squeezed the reporters shoulder gently, “I hope you know that you can talk to me, always- about anything,” she said, “I haven’t had many good friends- come to think of it I haven’t had any. Luthor’s have usually minions, not friends. But I like to think that we are friends- maybe even best friends.”

“We are- I see you as my best friend.” Kara confirmed shifting slightly so her head was resting more comfortably on Lena’s chest.

“Good. Then remember you can always talk to me if you need or want to.” Lena reminded.

Kara nodded, “You too,” she replied before yawning tiredly, the earlier crying session and the lack of sleep having now caught up to her.

“Tonight wasn’t the first nightmare, was it?” Lena asked after another silence.

Kara shook her head in response, staying quiet.

Letting go of Kara’s shoulder for a moment Lena pulled the blanket up higher covering them both after feeling a chill in the air. “How long has it been since you got a full night’s sleep?” she asked.

Kara was silent for a moment. “About a week,” she supplied after a few moments, “maybe more.” She added honestly. “When I think about them like this it makes me remember… it makes the nightmares come back... Sometimes when it gets really bad I’ll go stay with Alex for a few nights and then they ease off.”

Lena sighed, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist and pulling her closer into her side, “Well, I know I’m not Alex- but, if it helps, I can stay with you for a while.”

“It helps.” Kara replied quickly, her grip on Lena’s hand tightening slightly. “Having you here- you don’t need to be Alex, you just need to be you. Just being here with you helps… if you can stay, and you want to, it will help.”

Lena smiled, resting her chin on top of Kara’s head, “That I can do… After all, it’s what friends are for, right?”

Kara laughed in response, “That’s going to end up being our motto,” she said after calming.

“I think it already is,” Lena added smiling, “I also think I’m taking tomorrow off work so that we can have a friend day.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not the boss where I work, I can’t just take the day off. Snapper will have my ass over it.” Kara replied sulkily.

Lena chuckled in response, “True, you’re not your own boss. But- I think I heard you coughing before,” Lena said, placing a hand over Kara’s forehead, “Gosh you’re burning up!” she said in fake shock. “You must be coming down with something… good thing employee’s can take sick days when they need to…” she continued lightly causing Kara to fake gasp.

“Lena!” Kara said incredulously, “You are not suggesting I pull a sickie, are you? That would be very bad. I could never do such a thing- though, I think you are right… I am feeling a bit under the weather… and I do have a headache… I guess I’ll have to see how I feel in the morning.”

Lena smiled, placing her hand back onto Kara’s shoulder absentmindedly rubbing her fingers up and down again as she closed her eyes, “I guess you will,” she replied, smiling broader as she felt Kara relax against her still holding her hand tightly.

“You can fall asleep thinking of all the ways I’ll be helping you get better tomorrow… all the doughnuts we will eat… all the sticky buns… pot-stickers… pizza… I may even get you some of that kale I know you love…”


	10. Butt Dial Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here again with another one shot for you all and back on time this time as well. Please let me know what you think and those who have a FF.net account dont forget to vote for the next one! 
> 
> Please note I have no beta for these, any mistakes are my own, sorry if there are any.

**Name:** Butt Dial Revelations

**Rating:** T+

**Winning one shot/teaser:** Kara accidentally pocket dials Lena while at sister night with Alex.

**Relevant information:** Lena DOES know that Kara is Supergirl in this one. Lena and James never dated in this shot. Maggie and Alex worked things out and are still engaged. Lena is currently the boss at CatCo.

**Reader Info:** Writing in **_bolt italics_** is speech from a phone, writing in plain _italics_ is a characters inner thoughts. 

 

 

** Butt Dial Revelations. **

 

Knocking on the door to her Alex’s apartment Kara sighed tiredly. It had been a long week and she was looking forward to sitting down and relaxing with her sister. It had been a while since they had spent time together just the two of them- since they had a proper sisters night. She could hear talking before the door opened revealing Maggie stood in her jacket dimples on show.

“Little Danvers! Glad I caught you before I had to leave- are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” Maggie said with a smile ushering Kara into the apartment as she grabbed a set of keys from the table.

Looking to her sister with a raised eyebrow Kara answered, “Yeah, Noonan’s at one, right?” Kara replied.

“See you then- wish me luck!” Maggie said in passing as she left the apartment closing the door behind her while Kara stood on the spot looking from the door to her sister again in confusion.

Alex chuckled at the look on Kara’s face, “She’s a bit excited,” she offered in response.

“You don’t say,” Kara responded with an amused smile.

Moving to the couch Alex plopped down before explaining further, “It’s the final day of her works pool playing competition that they do annually, and she is in the final round,” she said while beckoning her sister over with a wave of her hand.

Kara dropped her bag on the table as she made her way around to the couch sitting down next to her sister, moving to hold her head up on one hand while resting her elbow on the back of the sofa.

“Did you not want to go with her?” Kara asked, knowing that Alex usually went with her fiancée to these sort of events- though if being honest she hoped the answer was no as she was looking forward to some time just the two of them.

“Nope,” Alex said, making the ‘p’ with a popping sound, “not this time- there’ll be other times. Tonight, is just you and me sis,” she continued with a smile.

Kara smiled back before leaning in to hug her sister tightly, scooting closer on the couch as she did so, “I’ve missed you,” she whispered into her Alex’s shoulder.

“You’re such a sap,” Alex said with a chuckle, rocking her little sister in her arms slightly before pressing a kiss to her hair line, “but, I’ve missed you too… just so you know,” She continued as they pulled away.

Somehow Kara had managed to end up leaning right against Alex, her strong shoulder digging into her sister’s chest and her legs draped over Alex’s lap. Alex didn’t mind, she knew they wouldn’t be moving for a while. She had her phone nearby to order the pizza with and the TV remote was in reach to cue up whatever they wanted to watch for the evening. Bar any bladder problems neither of them would need to move- so with that in mind Alex wrapped an arm around Kara and pulled her closer.

 

 

 

 

Lena was sat in the office she now shared with James Olsen at CatCo looking over the budgets for the paper she now owned. Her and James had been having a bit of a _‘thing’_ as of late. They had kissed at Christmas which although was nice- wasn’t what Lena had expected.

She had expected there to be sparks and chemistry.

There was nothing.

She had said so and he had agreed so that was the end of that.

She hadn’t had the heart to tell him the reason she had felt nothing was due to the fact she was crushing badly on a blue eyed, blonde haired, certain reporter. Partly because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings- though she didn’t feel for him romantically she had begun to strike a friendship with him now that he had started to see she wasn’t like her brother. The other reason she hadn’t said anything yet was due to the fact she didn’t know for sure if she would ever have the courage to tell Kara about her feelings for her- let alone anyone else.

A smile came to her face when she thought about her best friend, a smile that only grew in intensity as she realised her phone was vibrating on the desk next to her with the name _‘Kara Danvers’_ flashing on the screen. She was beginning to wonder if her best friend was physic as well as Supergirl- she always managed to call when Lena was thinking about her.

Picking up her phone she quickly pressed the answer call button and held the phone to her ear, “Are you calling to save me from these reports?” she asked down the phone.

There was no reply, prompting her to speak again, “Kara?” she asked.

Another pause of silence.

**_“I need to ask you something.”_ **

“You can ask me anything, you know that,” Lena responded with a frown, Kara’s voice seemed quiet and not her usual bubbly, loud, self.

**_“When did you know you were gay? Like, was it instant when you saw her? Or just gradual overtime?”_ **

_What?_

A second voice sounded through the phone, a voice Lena recognised as Alex’s **_“I think it was gradual, but there was definitely a moment where it all clicked, and everything just fell into place you know? Why?”_**

_Oh! She must have called me by accident._

**_“No reason, I was just wondering,”_** Kara’s voice responded.

**_“Huhmmm… sure you were,”_** Alex’s voice teased.

_I should probably just hang up…_

Alex’s voice sounded again saying, **_“Are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain CEO and new boss of yours?”_**

**_“Lena? Why would this have anything to do with Lena?”_** Kara almost squeaked.

**_“That look on your face when I just mentioned her name for starters,”_** Alex teased again.

_I could just listen for a few moments longer- that wouldn’t hurt right?_

**_“Stop it- don’t be ridiculous! I mean even if it was its not like anything could ever happen anyway. She’s my boss for starters! And my best friend, and-and-and- it just can’t alright!”_** Kara’s voice came through the phone in a flustered rant.

_She is so adorable when she gets all flustered like that._

Alex’s chuckling could be heard from the phone.

**_“Alex! Stop making fun of me!”_** Kara whined.

**_“Sorry- it’s just, it sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more than me,”_** Alex responded.

_She’s right. It does. Does Kara like me as more than a friend?_

**_“I- we, just can’t okay?... It’s a miracle she didn’t disown me when she found out my secret Alex. I really thought Lillian was right, and she would hate me once she realised I had been lying to her for so long- but she didn’t. She forgave me… and now we are so much closer, and things are just so much easier… she still likes me for me… Alex, I promised her there would be no more secrets!... how can I now tell her; oh, by the way! Guess what? I was lying again when I said no more secrets as I have been fantasizing about kissing your gorgeous red lips, and wondering how they taste since I met you, and have even started having these crazy wild-“_ **

Lena hung the phone up quickly not wanting to hear the rest of what Kara was going to say. She had heard enough to make her need a cold shower when she got home. She didn’t need to know how that sentence was going to end- even if it did intrigue her.

_That was… interesting._

 

 

 

 

The next day as Kara entered CatCo she didn’t bother going to her desk, she had received a text from Lena earlier this morning asking her to come straight to her office as there was something they needed to discuss. The text was sent with a smiley face emoji and a kiss like normal which did help put Kara’s mind at ease but only slightly.

Walking through into the bullpen Kara made her way to the fishbowl of an office and knocked on the glass door before entering after seeing Lena sat at the desk with her laptop out in front of her.

“Hey Kara, can you close the doors?” Lena asked not yet looking up from the laptop.

Kara was quick to comply shutting the glass doors before making her way over the desk and standing in front of it holding her hands together in front of herself nervously. Lena had yet to look up from her work- she was doing that squinty eye thing she always did when she was thinking hard about something, seeing that was making Kara’s nerves worse.

Looking up from her laptop and finally closing the lid down Lena gave her best friend an amused smile, “You can sit you know?” Lena said with a chuckle.

Kara nodded, “Right, yes. Sitting is good.” Kara replied taking a seat on the chair opposite Lena, who raised an eyebrow at her teasingly causing Kara to blush bright red and look at everything in the room apart from her.

“Kara,” Lena said drawing the blonde’s attention back to herself, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Kara squeaked, before coughing, “I’m fine- maybe just a little bit confused. You don’t usually call me into your office first thing… have I done something wrong?” she asked nervously.

Lena smiled reassuringly, feeling bad for making the blonde think she was in trouble, “Kara relax, you’re fine. You haven’t done anything wrong- I just wanted to talk to you about a few things before work is all.” Lena told the reporter.

“Oh- okay.” Kara said, audibly sighing and smiling up at Lena adorably, making Lena’s heart beat just a little bit faster which caught Kara’s attention, “Are you okay Lee?” she asked, crinkle making an appearance.

Lena nodded in response as Kara continued to watch her, “You’re heart it beating really fast.” Kara said.

“I’m sure it is,” Lena replied with a laugh, “Okay- firstly, well really this should be the last thing we discuss, but I want to ask you this first instead… do you want to get dinner tonight?” she asked.

Kara smiled happily at her, “I’ll never say no to dinner- you should know that by now!” Kara answered with a small laugh as Lena happily returned her smile.

It was true- no matter what mood Kara Danvers was in food of any kind was something she never turned down… even in her sleep. Alex had shown her that once at a movie night. She had ripped open a corner to a packet of salted chips and held them near Kara telling everyone to watch. As she held them up higher Kara had begun to sleep float after them before snatching them from her sister’s hand in her sleep and hugging them close to her chest, promptly falling back to the sofa she had been on all the while still being fast asleep.

“Secondly- you should never, ever, listen to anything my mother ever says to you- especially regarding my feeling towards you.” Lena continued sternly after a moment, causing Kara’s eyes to widen.

_How does she know about that, has Alex been speaking to her?_

Lena took a breath before standing from her chair and walking to the other side of her desk taking a seat to look down at Kara while sitting right in front of her, “And finally,” she began leaning down a little more. “I have been fantasizing about how your lips taste too,” she whispered causing Kara to choke on nothing, coughing and spluttering as her face turned red from coughing and from blush.

“What? I- What?” Kara wheezed out.

Lena chuckled again at the response, “You may have accidently- I believe the term is- butt dialled me?” Lena asked, “And I may have heard some of the conversation you had night while speaking with Alex…” she confessed.

_Oh Rao! Please, someone, kill me!_

“Oh Rao,” Kara replied turning bright red, hiding her eyes behind her hands and peaking up at Lena through her fingers, “how much did you hear?” she asked.

_This is so embarrassing… god I hope she didn’t hear about the dreams!_

“Enough to know you are rather smitten,” Lena responded, “I’ll tell you a secret though- I am too,” she whispered.

_Wait? Did she just say what I thought she said?_

Dropping her hands Kara looked up hopefully- though the crinkle was still in place, “You are?” she asked.

“I am,” Lena affirmed.

_But work- everyone would think I’m just the boss’s girlfriend…wait-let’s not get ahead of ourselves here… we haven’t even gone on a date yet._

“What about you being my boss though?” Kara asked as she allowed Lena to take her hand and pull her up from her chair, so they were face to face.

Lena shrugged, using her other hand to gently trace Kara’s jaw line, “While it is frowned upon, there are no rules that state that employees and their bosses cannot have a romantic relationship as long as no favouritism or discrimination is shown in the workplace,” Lena responded.

“So, I could kiss you now, if I wanted to?” Kara asked with a gulp her eyes closing at the feeling of Lena’s fingertips softly grazing her cheek and jaw.

Lena smiled, standing from the desk, “You could- but seeing as you did technically make the first move, how about you let me make the counter move?” she asked.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Kara whispered.

_A very good idea- I love that idea._

“Me too,” Lena agreed, her words whispered against Kara’s lips before closing the distance.

_Oh Rao… her lips feel better than I ever imagined…_

 


	11. Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write, there has been a lot going on but it is no excuse and I do hope you forgive me for going AWOL on you all. I am back with the last polls winner which was requested as a prompt by many different reviews. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please note these are not beta'd my apologies if there are any mistakes I have missed.
> 
> I love to hear from you all, so please drop me a review to let me know what you think! and also those who have FF.net too please don't forget to drop my and vote on the poll which you can get to by my profile which has the same name as here (KaraLena90) :)

**Name: Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath**

**Rating: T.**

**Related Prompt: Panic Overload, sequel requested by many readers.**

**Reader Info: Lena does NOT know Kara is Supergirl.**

**Warnings: Deals with bullying in the workplace.**

 

 

**Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath**.

 

Lena waved to her driver after sending him off, having just told him that she would call later when she needed a lift home, before looking up at the block of flats where her best friend lived.

Today had been eventful- and that was putting it lightly.

Seeing Kara so scared and unresponsive had been utterly terrifying for her to witness, she had no idea what to do to help her friend and was so incredibly relieved that the exercises she remembered helping her as a child had ended up helping Kara as well.

After Lena had left Kara and Alex together in Kara's office at CatCo, she had got straight to work in trying to find out what had gone on in the storeroom and why Kara had been found locked in there by her assistant.

When she had learnt the truth from Eve she was livid, and it took every small ounce of self-restraint she had to not fire the two people responsible right away. She knew she had to do this right and going in guns blazing would only land herself in a potential law suit for wrongful dismissal. So instead she had decided she would call everyone concerned in the matter to the office when Kara returned to work and iron this out properly.

Lena had been concerned when hours later she had still heard nothing from the young reporter. Alex had come into her office to briefly explain she was taking Kara home, so she should could rest and had promised she would get Kara to call her later- that had been the last she had heard until a text had come through half an hour ago from Kara asking if she would like to join them for dinner. Lena had been so relieved to finally hear from her best friend and had left CatCo right away. Leaving the rest of her research into Hannah and Steven's interesting report record in their time at CatCo until tomorrow, making her way to Kara's flat immediately.

Making her way into the building she quickly stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Kara's floor, waiting anxiously as the doors closed and the elevator began to slowly travel upwards. The text she had received from Kara was not the kind of text she was used to receiving- it lacked the usual emoticons and little kisses, which did concern Lena a little bit. Though she put it down to the fact that she knew Kara was probably exhausted, she would feel a lot better after seeing for herself how the blonde was.

As the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Lena snapped out of her thoughts and quickly walked out, making her way along the hallway and up to the door she knew so well and knocking quickly. She didn't have to wait long, in seconds the door was quickly pulled open creating a small gust of wind that ruffled her long hair that had been let down.

Though the person who answered the door was not who she had expected.

Lena looked at the woman in front of her in confusion, "You're not Kara," she stated slowly.

"Nope- and this time I promise to not arrest you," the woman greeted, "I'm Maggie," she continued smiling awkwardly.

That was when it clicked. "Oh, Alex's fiancée," Lena stated, "though, I think I met you as detective Sawyer if memory serves right?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie scratched at the back of her neck offering a sheepish smile, "Yeah, sorry about that," she said apologetically, stepping aside to let Lena into the flat.

"You were just doing your job," Lena offered with a shrug as she took off her coat and hung it on the hook beside the door, placing her bag down onto the small table near.

Lena looked around the flat with a confused expression as she couldn't see Kara anywhere or Alex. "I had a text from Kara to come over for dinner, do you know where she is?" Lena asked turning her attention back to Maggie who was making her way over to the kitchen counter.

Maggie opened the fridge and took a beer out for herself before turning back to face Lena, "Yeah- about that. I may have text you a little prematurely. Kara had said earlier she wanted to invite you for dinner before we order anything and then she fell asleep… I got hungry so figured I would text you and we could order, and the smell of the food would hopefully wake her up..." Maggie trailed off sheepishly in explanation. "Kara was adamant that we couldn't order food until she knew if you were coming over," she continued after receiving an amused look from Lena, "something about you only eating  _god awful healthy_   _things_  that not many takeout places do?" Maggie finished, emphasising the phase Kara had used.

Lena laughed at that, it did sound very Kara. "Well she does believe that vegetables are the devil incarnate, so that doesn't surprise me," Lena responded, "so, detective. Let me get this right- you text me from Kara's phone pretending to be Kara?"

"Guilty," Maggie responded lightly, "but in my defence I was hungry, so what do you fancy?"

"Scotch would be good," Lena said moving closer to the kitchen counter, frowning as Maggie laughed.

Grabbing the scotch from the cupboard that she knew Kara had due to Alex leaving it one night she poured Lena a glass, placing it down on the kitchen counter and sliding it over to the CEO.

"Now we have your drink sorted, how about food?" Maggie asked, an impressed look on her face as Lena cleared the glass in one swig, before pushing it back to be refilled.

Lena looked at the detective to find herself being watched with concerned eyes, "Anything is fine," she answered, "how is Kara, I know you said she is asleep, but has she spoken much about what happened?" Lena asked in concern.

Refilling the glass, though with less in this time, Maggie pushed it back.

"Not really," Maggie answered honestly, "she was pretty tired, took a while for Alex to get her to fall asleep though," she continued with a sigh. Looking at Lena the detective could see she looked worried, and she didn't blame her after witnessing one of Kara's panic attacks herself only a few days ago. "You can check on her if you want?" Maggie offered, "They're in the bedroom," she explained motioning to the bedroom with a nod of her head.

Smiling in thanks, Lena nodded her head making her way over to the bedroom. She didn't doubt what Maggie had told her, but she wanted to see for herself that Kara was  _really_  okay.

Taking a breath, Lena placed her hand over the doorknob and opened it carefully, trying not to make to much noise as she slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside the room.

She smiled at the sight she was met with.

Kara and Alex were both fast asleep, completely wrapped around each other. Kara was curled into her older sister's chest, clutching to the back of her t-shirt tightly with both hands, as Alex had her arms wrapped around her little sister holding her securely. Kara's face looked as though it was back to the normal colour now, the redness from earlier now gone as she looked much more relaxed and peaceful.

Smiling wider at the scene, Lena carefully shut the door again before making her way back over to Maggie, who she could hear ordering takeout over the phone.

 

 

 

 

Forty minutes later, and exactly three minutes after their takeout had arrived, Lena snorted at the smug look on Maggie's face as the bedroom door clicked open before Kara walked out the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

"Food?" Kara muttered tiredly as she sniffed at the air while looking around the room. "Lena?" she asked in confusion having spotted her boss sat at her kitchen counter on a stool, the crinkle appearing on her face as she shuffled a little further into the room.

Maggie only laughed in response, taking a slice of pizza from one of the boxes as Alex made her way out of the room next, stretching and yawning before quickly making her way over to the couch and plopping down next to Maggie accepting a bit of the offered pizza. "Hey Lena, glad you could make it," Alex offered in greeting after swallowing her bite of pizza and opening the box to retrieve a slice of her own.

Lena was about to reply when instead she let out a surprised 'oooff' sound as Kara clamped her in a sleepy hug, causing her to remove her arms from the kitchen counter she had been leaning on while sitting on a stool, so that she could hug the reporter back.

Maggie laughed at the confused expression on Lena's face, "I think little Danvers is happy to see you," she commented with amusement in her voice.

"Sorry- should have warned you, Kara is extra cuddly when she's tired," Alex stated apologetically, chuckling slightly at her little sister's grumble.

Lena smiled while shaking her head as she rubbed a hand along Kara's back softly, "You don't say," she quipped, patting Kara's back with her other hand.

"How about we get you some food, hmm?" Lena said speaking quietly to the blonde head of hair nestled against her neck.

Pulling back slightly, Kara looked at Lena with a tired but grateful smile, "Thank you," she said softly.

Lena knew that from the way that Kara had said thank you, she was thanking her for more than just suggesting they eat, she was thanking her for everything that had happened earlier.

Not knowing what to say, Lena only smiled in response, running a hand over her friends arm softly before slipping from the stool and following Kara over to the couch.

 

 

 

 

Lena was finding it hard the next to day to keep the smile off her face as she walked into CatCo in the morning. The memories of last night were making smile in both joy and sadness.

Joy due to the way that Kara had cuddled up to her closely on the couch and fell asleep again after eating and talking, with her head resting softly on Lena's shoulder as they watched a movie.

Sadness though in the way that Kara had tried to act as though what happened yesterday at work was nothing. How she had tried to brush the bullying she had received under the rug, and how after she had admitted the truth to what happened she had told Lena she didn't want her to get into trouble of showing favouritism as she had already been accused of that by the employees responsible. Hearing the truth behind what had happened from both Eve and Kara had only made Lena even more resolved to do this right, not only to save herself a lawsuit for wrongful dismission, but also to save Kara from being accused of receiving favouritism.

As the elevator she was in reached the floor for her office shared with James at CatCo she steeled herself, relaxing her face into a neutral expression just as the doors flew open.

Stepping out of the elevator she was met instantly by Eve who handed her a coffee before beginning to speak, "Good morning miss Luthor," she greeted, "Mr Olsen is waiting for you in the office with Miss Danvers as you requested," Eve continued.

"Thank you, Eve," Lena said gratefully, "could you please escort Miss Allen and Mr Shaw to the office as well," she asked before adding, "-oh, and just Lena is fine."

Lena made her way into the fishbowl office as Eve hurried off to do as asked with a quiet 'yes Miss Luthor' as she went on her way. Lena smiled shaking her head slightly at the antics, she had the same problem with Jess still- no matter how many times she asked, her assistants refused to call her anything but Miss Luthor. She used to think it was in fear of her second name, now she began to think it may just be something assistants felt the need to do.

Walking into the office, Lena could tell instantly that Kara was uncomfortable as she paced around the floor in front of the table James was leaning against. As they noticed Lena enter the room James stood up straighter and Kara stopped her pacing, instead opting to fiddle with her glasses.

Lena smiled as she made her way up to them both, stopping next to Kara to squeeze her shoulder gently in greeting, "Kara, why don't you go take a seat, this won't take long I promise," Lena told her softly. She waited until Kara had made her way over to couch before turning to James. "Thank you for coming in early today Mr Olsen," Lena began, "do you have any objections to what I have suggested before we begin the meeting?"

"No, I think you are being more than fair in what you have suggested," James said glancing to Kara, who was sat on the couch playing with her hands, "you are offering a resolution and if they refuse it you are within grounds to take the action you have suggested."

Lena nodded, folding her arms as she turned to the door where Eve was entering with Hannah and Steven behind her. She restrained from smirking as she saw Hannah and Steven gulp when they saw Kara already sitting on one of the two couches in the office. "Eve would you mind sitting across from Miss Danvers please, Miss Allen and Mr Shaw you may take the seats opposite," Lena instructed.

Lena waited until everyone was sat down before turning her attention back to James, "Mr Olsen, would you mind pouring some water for everyone, please?" she asked.

Nodding James turned to walk over to the drinks station while Lena made her way towards the couches, opting to lean against the arm of the couch closest to Kara as she looked to Hannah and Steven sat opposite.

"Do you know why I have called you to the office this morning?" Lena asked.

She received no answer causing her to sigh, "It has come to my attention that the both of you were involved in an incident that took place yesterday afternoon that caused Miss Danvers to have the onslaught of a severe panic attack, I would like to give you both the chance to tell me what happened?" Lena asked.

More silence.

"You have nothing to say?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven looked down guiltily, while Hannah folded her arms, "We didn't know Kara was in the storeroom, when we saw the door was open we decided it was best to lock it after things had been stolen the month prior," Hannah lied.

"Really?" Lena asked, "So Eve didn't find you both laughing outside and taunting Miss Danvers, who was already clearly distressed even with the door being locked?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hannah continued to lie.

Lena nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath as James came back over with the waters she had asked for, before leaving to sit near the desk.

Steven grabbed his water quickly, taking a large gulp while the other waters were ignored.

"I'm going to make this very simple- bullying in the workplace will not be tolerated under any circumstances-" Lena began.

"-oh please!" Hannah butt in, "It's hardly bullying- it was a joke! How were we meant to know that she would start balling like a child! Let's be honest here- the only reason you have brought this up is because Kara is your friend- so what about favouritism? Is that tolerated?" she continued snidely.

Lena gave Hannah a look that would have any other person shivering, "As _I_  was saying,  _bullying_  of any kind is  _not_  tolerated in any of my workplaces- and to answer your question neither is favouritism- which has nothing to do with why you have been brought in this morning," Lena said sternly. "You have been brought in due to your actions with left another employee unable to work and extremely distressed. I want this workplace to be a safe place for  _all_  my employees and this kind of behaviour is not something I would deem as safe. What if there had been a fire? Or what if Miss Danvers had hurt herself trying to escape while the two of you continued to laugh at her from outside? What if her panic attack had been even more severe than it was? You are lucky that your actions did not cause more damage that what they did. This situation could have been a lot worse and was entirely avoidable."

Looking up from his lap Steven turned to look at Kara, shame present on his face, "I'm sorry Kara, what we did- what I did… I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused you," he said sincerely.

Looking up from her own lap, Kara offered Steven a small smile before glancing up to Lena who had been watching the interaction carefully. As Kara looked back down again Lena turned to look at Hannah.

Hannah only rolled her eyes, "I'm not apologising- someone needs to teach her a lesson," Hannah said pointing to Kara in anger the shrill tone in her voice causing Kara to wince, "she has been weaselling her way up for years, first with Miss Grant, then Mr Olsen, and now you. Some of us have to work hard to keep our jobs and to progress. So you can go ahead and give me a disciplinary, I don't care," Hannah spat with a shrug.

Lena took a deep breath, it was taking all her self-control right now to stop her from ripping into Hannah in Kara's defence, especially as she could see Kara shrink in on herself at the accusations there were not in anyway true.

"Actually, that is not what will be happening here," Lena informed keeping her voice level and controlled. "I was planning on giving both yourself and Mr Shaw one of two options. The first of which being that you apologise to Miss Danvers-  _sincerely_ , and that you are placed on a three-month probationary period where another stunt such as this would result in immediate dismissal," Lena explained firmly. "The second of which is that you clear your desk out. Immediately," she finished.

Hannah's eye widened, "You can't do that," she said in shock.

"I think you'll find that I can," Lena answered her gaze unyielding.

Hannah looked away, looking to ground she took a deep breath, "So you're saying all I need to do is apologise?" she asked for clarification. Not that it was needed.

"And mean it," Lena added adamantly.

Hannah turned back to look at Lena, "And if I don't?"

"I'll have security escort you from the building within five minutes." Lena answered plainly.

Hannah clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing, "You have no grounds to fire me on," she stated confidently, looking almost smug.

"Actually, she does," James said from the side of the room near the desk, "Miss Luthor has the grounds to fire you both without a formal discussion on the matter with your track records here. CatCo runs under a 'three strikes and you're out' policy, and you're both on your second strikes already for various violations," James explained, causing Steven to wince and for Hannah to shrink in on herself much like Kara done before. "Miss Luthor has been more than generous in the solution she has offered you, instead of just simply terminating your contracts. If I were you, I would take it."

Hannah stood, glaring down at Kara before shifting her gaze to Lena and finally to James, "Well you're not me," she spat, "and I refuse to apologise for calling out things as I see them," Hannah said further as she turned back to Lena again, "you can shove your solution, and you can shove your job," she finished turning to storm out of the office.

"Should I accept that as your resignation then Miss Allen?" Lena asked as she watched Hannah leave, slamming the glass doors to office behind her. "Eve, could you call security and let them know that Miss Allen is to leave the building within five minutes and is not allowed back in?" Lena asked, turning to her assistant, who nodded before slipping from the room.

Lena turned her attention back to Steven who was looking down at his lap opposite from Kara, "I take it that as you have apologised, you are happy with the solution offered to you and will work to the absolute best of your ability, while also remembering to treat  _all_  co-workers with respect and dignity at all times?"

"Y-yes Miss Luthor," Steven said quickly.

Lena nodded, "Then you may return to work Mr Shaw, remember you are under probation for three months, I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Standing from the couch Steven nodded then turned to Kara, "I really am sorry," he said quietly, before leaving the office.

There was a silence for a moment as Lena stood from where she had been leaning against the side of the couch and moved to sit next to Kara as James joined them on the couch opposite.

"Well, that was eventful," Lena commented, earning a snort of laughter from James and a small smile from Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love reviews as much as Kara loves pot-stickers!


End file.
